Blood Red Rose
by Snowystar15
Summary: Year 1918, before twilight:What if Edward had a sister? What if she found herself falling in love with a vampire that is not so vegetarian? Step into the complicated romance of Eleanor and Alexander. What will happen when Edward meets her 100 years later?
1. Prolouge

**This is Alexander's P.o.v. (Ella's love interest) of how he first met Ella. Hope you like it. I'm still learning so if you have any advise please write me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. **

Prologue:

Green Eyes

I was after her; I could tell by the way she glanced over her shoulder she knew that as well. Yet the human creature had no escape. Tonight would be the last night she would breathe the crisp autumn air.

I stepped out of the shadows and into the dim lit street. I walked toward her silently, her luscious sent taunted me. Tonight I wouldn't deny myself that sweet taste. I wouldn't 'play' with her, like my brothers, I would just take my feed and leave.

She looked over her shoulder anxiously, her green eyes widened in shock as she found that I was right behind her. As a predictable human, she opened her mouth to scream. I placed my cold stone- like hand over her mouth, her young eyes going wider with fear.

"It'll be over soon," I murmured softly. She began shaking her head trying to release her mouth from my hand. I pressed harder on her mouth and leaned toward her neck. My throat ached, a fire of hunger, and the venom flowed into my mouth. I bit down into her soft flesh and drank the delicious blood.

She didn't struggle as my usual victims did she gave up quiet easily. I drank until the blood ceased and I drew back to see her non-seeing green eyes still wide open. Gently I used two fingers to close her eyes. For some odd reason I always felt remorse about killing the women especially women of green eyes.

_Green eyes. _I would never forget them. Eyes of intelligence set into a face of a child.

I had just finished off my latest meal and was burying it to destroy evidence. When she walked up to me I could still picture the way the moon danced in her bronze curls and how her green eyes scrutinize everything I was doing. At first I didn't know what to do, she was a young child easily to get rid of and yet I couldn't make myself do it. Her eyes, a beautiful shade of green—froze me in place.

"What are you doing?" She had asked softly. I blinked unable to think. Usually humans—especially young children—would run, yet she stood a few feet away from me in a long white nightdress with unusual wise eyes.

"What is your name young one?" I asked quietly, ignoring her question.

"Eleanor Masen." She had said just as quietly. I was still trying to figure out—should I kill her or… That's when her jaw set stubbornly. "It's not very polite for someone to give you her name and not have his in return."

In spite of myself I laughed and gracefully bowed. "My apologies Miss Eleanor my name is Alexander Hansom."

She had giggled which caught me off guard—it was quite lovely to hear. My lips curved into an unfamiliar smile.

"Tell me Eleanor why are you out here at night?" Her eyes flashed and she stared at the ground she bit down on her lower lip. "You don't have to tell me little one" I said backing up a step. I had to go. I had to get away from her, yet part of me yearned to stay and—I shook my head angrily what ridiculous thoughts of wanting to comfort a human!

"Well," She began and her soft voice froze me to the ground. " I'm running away."

"What? Why?" I asked incredulous. I knew ii shouldn't be interested in her petty life but still at the thought of her out here by herself. Unthinkingly, I shuddered and my eyes widened.

"…I had a fight with my brother, Edward, and he told me to leave him alone. So I am, just too make him fell guilty…" She babbled on, but the slightest beat of earth caught my attention they were coming—they knew I was here.

There was two options: one, to let them come and let them kill her—something deep within me growled furiously surprising me once again at the strong sense—second I could carry her back home and order her to go back to bed and never mention this to anyone. Quiet easily done, since I could order any human do anything I want them to and they would do it against there will. I choose the latter.

I scooped her up in my arms and began to run—I was faster than my brothers and sisters. I could get her home and safe—as long they didn't follow her scent.

"Your cold," She murmured sleepily, I had looked down and was surprised as her eyelids began to droop. Her scent wasn't all that powerful but smelled of fresh roses. Still the ache in my throat and the flow of venom—I shook my head distracting myself. For some absurd reason I wanted to keep this small child _alive_.

"How old are you young one?" I asked, curious.

"I'll be seven in December." She mumbled laying her head on my chest. I was dumbfounded she seemed completely comfortable no fear, no cringing out of my cold arms. She was different and I found myself unintentionally liking it.

I found her house quite easily—partly because her scent was strong around the house the other was because I knew every house. By the tied together sheets that hung from an open window, I had a feeling I knew how she got out her two story bedroom. I climbed the bed sheets with Eleanor—was I really calling her as if she was my equal?—securely in one of my arms.

I stepped through the window and into a medium size room. It was a typical child's room, with a large bed taking up most of the room. I walked to the side of her bed and pulled back the quilt and gently placed on her bed. She had looked so innocent—her sleeping face always found it's way in my mind, whether I was willing to see it or not.

I came back to the present as the frustrating questions began to circle in my mind. They were impossible to answer—because the truth was I had no intention of meeting her again. Second, I was thousands miles away from Chicago—from where I met her.

"Are you going to stand there all night, Alex?" I glanced over into the shadows from which I had come. The salute of my creator stood still.

"No," I murmured. He watched silently as I rid myself of the evidence. When I finished he stepped into the dim light, instantly in front of me. His dark brown hair was ruffled and his burgundy eyes watched me worriedly.

"You have been acting strange lately." He stated in a clear base voice, I avoided his eyes.

"It's nothing, Daniel," I said looking up into the sky. Still the haunting green eyes froze me in place.

"You're worrying your sisters, Alex. Margie and Sarah have asked time and time again why you are so…depressed. Nicholas and I are also wondering." Daniel said calmly—still his voice sounded worried.

I took a deep breath and focused my gaze on Daniel. My mind making a snap decision and before I could take the words back they flowed from my mouth in a rush. "Daniel, can we go back to Chicago,"


	2. The Sly Escape

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. This is Eleanor's POV and it will probably be hers for a while…at least that's the plan. Oh yes I had to change Ella's Birthday to May it didn't work the other way.**

Chapter One

I watched Edward carefully examining his every expression as he began the dance. The small, petite young woman in his arms seemed blissfully happy, but Edward's face never changed. He still wore that frustrating, polite gentleman face.

I sighed, disappointed. She was his fifth dance partner and still he held no interest in any of them. I glanced around and saw many other young women watching Edward with hope planted in their eyes. I sighed again, and then caught my mother's eye, she to was also watching Edward. With a sad frown on her beautiful face, she shook her head disappointed as well.

Edward was _so_ caught up in the war—that it frightened me. He had just turned seventeen—only another year until he was old enough for the draft. I _hoped_ that maybe he would find _someone _so his thoughts weren't so center focused on the war. That he would have at least one reason to try to stay out of it, but no such luck.

Then out of nowhere, as if my night could get any worse, Marcus Renter appeared—weaving through the dancing partners his eyes glued to my face. He was the son of my father's partner in the law firm and the soon to be husband—if my father had anything to say about it. I took step back; I wasn't in the mood to deal with him or his pride. I glanced over my shoulder pretending that someone had called me and I began to walk swiftly away.

I knew he would pursue and I gritted my teeth in frustration. I had no easy escape. Then Edward caught my eye on a turn, and glanced a few spaces behind me—where no doubt Marcus was— and then back at me a smirk evident on his face.

"Eleanor!" A low commanding voice called my name. I suppressed a sigh and stopped my futile escape. I would get scolded by my mother if I continued to avoid him. With great effort, I placed an unwilling smile on my face as I turned to face him.

"Why, hello Marcus. I didn't see you," I said in false pleasantly. He wasn't at all handsome he still had baby roundness to his face. His greasy brown hair was slicked back, as his dull brown eyes sized me up like I was some prized horse.

"Well, I _have_ been calling you." He said eyeing my face suspiciously. I made sure the sly smile, that wanted to appear, was pushed back to be used later when I was alone.

"I'm sorry. I have horrible hearing and it doesn't help with all this music." I lied, using my right hand to gesture at the small orchestra in the corner of the room. Of course, I had perfect hearing.

"Yes, well," I sucked in a breath, I knew what was coming and I dreaded it. "I would like to--"

"Ella, would you honor me with a dance?" I blinked, shocked, at the familiar voice. Out of nowhere Edward was right beside me with his hand outstretched—his palm turned toward the ceiling.

I glanced at his hand, to the dance floor–everyone stood in place clapping the now ended song—, and then at Marcus's stunned face that was quickly turning into a poorly disguised scowl. I looked back at Edward, his eyes wickedly amused—no doubt he had planned it.

"Yes, I will." I smiled gratefully as I placed my hand in his. We walked toward the center of the dance floor—as far away from Marcus as we could get—and began to dance to slow soothing song. "Thank you." I said with meaning.

"No problem," He said with a crooked smile which turned into a scowl. "If he knows what's good for him he has better stay away from you."

I was confused at the hard edge in his voice. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

"It's the way he looks at you," He muttered under his breath, his eyes suddenly fierce. "It's as if he…" He shook his head angrily.

"Have you seen the way Miss Sally Hedge is watching you." I said mostly trying to distract _him_. He groaned softly, looking down at me. His green eyes where disgusted.

"No I haven't noticed, Eleanor." He said sharply, I knew—when he called me by my full name—that he was irritated with me. Maybe I should just drop it. It seemed to make him more miserable than he already was.

"I'm sorry, I just…" I trailed off looking down at our moving feet.

"Yes?" He pressed. I could feel his piercing eyes on my face.

"I would think that you wouldn't want to waist your time dancing with your younger sister." I lied. It was farther from the truth. He laughed quietly and spun me before I had the chance to think of anything else to say. The song that we had been dancing to ended and another started up. Edward didn't release me; he began to dance to the faster paced song that started to play. I giggled as I acknowledged what he was doing.

"Mother won't like this," I said breathlessly. Edward only chuckled, amused. We both ignored the staring eyes of our parents and the death stares of our pursuers and just let the music take us away.

That was how most the night went and I somehow avoided a dance with Marcus Renter from the clever stylings of Edward. We got home surpriseingly early. We were at our front door when I felt strange for a second; it was like someone's eyes were boring into my back. When I did glance over my shoulder nothing was there.

"What's wrong Ella?" Edwards asked, glancing behind him as well.

"It's nothing." I said with a impressively reassuring smile as he focused back on me, but by the goose bumps running up my arms told me it _wasn't_ nothing.

_**MIDNIGHT (four hours later)**_

I tightened the knot once more, testing it—to make sure it was durable. Then I stepped back admiring my handiwork there was about nine sheets tied together on top of my bed. I smiled at myself pleased. With the goose bumps— that disappeared as soon as I stepped into my house, I was feeling oddly buoyant. I had a feeling tonight was going to be different, but I said that every night on this night. This very night, nine years ago, is when I first met _him._

I barely remembered him—except for the coldness of his arms and his menacing, yet gorgeous burgundy eyes. I knew it was foolish… he hadn't come the other nights. Why would he now?

I shook my head frustrated; the problem was I could_ not_ go. My whole body craved for his ice cold arms—I blushed, embarrassed at the thought. The practical side of my mind told me he was just a dream—no normal human had red eyes.

"Still it make's no difference I'm going," I whispered to myself, grabbing the sheets off my bed. I tied one end, to the brass bars of my headboard and walked briskly to the opened window.

I threw them out, with a quick glance behind me, and descended down my home- made robe, carefully. When I was close enough to the ground I let go, landing on my feet unsteadily.

I steadied my self against the side of the house. The dark forest that was placed around my house used to scare me as a child. Now, it gave me a thrill. I gathered the hem of the skirt in my hands and began to walk defiantly toward it.

I stepped into the shadows of the forest without a backward glance to the house. The full moon lit up a natural path. I followed it just as I had done nine years ago.

I was almost to the small clearing—where I had first met him. When something caught my attention, something white was waving through the trees at a blurrily speed— about a hundred yards away from me. I noticed, with a sudden fear, it was coming right toward me.

I froze, terrified. Then, suddenly, a woman—looking about twenty—stood a few feet from me. She was beyond beautiful with smooth chestnut waves slipping over her shoulder, with perfect white features, and misty red eyes. She studied me with critical eyes.

"Hmm, I suppose you will do," She said simply, and her beautiful feature were turned suddenly ghastly. Her lips pulled back over her teeth and she crouched slightly. "Nothing personal, young one, but I am quite thirsty."

I stepped back and she smiled threateningly. My mind screamed at me to run but my body wouldn't move an inch—I was frozen in her blood thirsty eyes.


	3. Vampire

**Hi! I want to thank you so much for the encouragement and the **_**advice**_** (thanks for the tips ****LoveAroundEmbers****It makes me want to sit down and write and write… ****I hope this is good (crosses fingers)****. And I got so caught up in my writing, which I forgot to explain exactly what Alex's family is about. Ok, Alex's family is sort of a peculiar one: for one it's large (sort of like Edwards except they are **_**not**_** vegetarian). Alex and 'his blood related brother' Nicholas were changed into vampires by Daniel during a European war ( I give you more details when I find the chance to give them). Sarah and Margie joined them later on. Nicholas changed Sarah, while Margie was already changed. (Nicholas and Sarah are together; Daniel and Margie are together.) They range from different ages which you'll find out later… **

Chapter 3

My scream was stuck in my throat. The woman slid deeper into her crouch, her eyes watched me hungrily. In seconds, she was gone; my eyes couldn't comprehend the fast movements of her body.

Then suddenly, a loud crashing sound—it sounded like two huge boulders smashing into each other—erupted in front me. I cringed back, and instinctively covered my ears with my hands. Opening my eyes slightly, I saw a tall figure standing in front me. He was facing the woman, leaning forward, his arms spread wide protectively in. Low, threatening snarls shook his body.

"What do you think you're doing Alexander?" The woman said outraged, her musical voice going through a few octaves.

Alexander? My breath became quick gasps, as the name clicked in place in my head.

"I saw her first, Sarah. She's mine." He said casually, straightening slightly, yet his hands were still spread out wide. I couldn't comprehend what his meaning was, or his intention—I just cared that I got to hear his angelic voice.

"Fine," Sarah growled. As I peeked under his arm, she turned briskly and disappeared.

There was nothing, but silence, as I studied his now relaxed—yet stiff back. The moon's soft glow reflected oddly off his snow white skin. He wasn't human—I was positive of that fact. The un-human snarls that had come from him a moment ago, proved it, but I wasn't frightened of him.

"What the hell are you _thinking_?" Alex growled, wheeling around to face me. My breath caught, even though his face was contorted in anger, his beauty was unbearable and unnatural; his dark hair made his burgundy eyes stand out, capturing mine.

"It's you." I mouthed, unable to catch my breath. His angry expression softened, with a small smile.

"You've grown up, Miss Eleanor Mason." He said softly.

"You remembered my name?" I asked, perplexed.

"Of course I remember," He said with a frown, as if I insulted him or something. Then his eyes took on a fierce look not human at all "How is Edward treating you?" He asked, with a teasing smile, yet I could detect the demand in his voice.

"Quite fine, once he grew up, he became a decent brother." I said with a grin. His answering smile was dazzling, yet relieved.

"If memory serves me correct, you were running away because of Edward…" He trailed off staring at the moon, releasing me from his gaze. When he spoke again, there was an uncomfortable edge to his voice. "I was wondering, Eleanor, why are _you_ out here?"

"Call me Ella, I only let people I don't like call me Eleanor." I said quickly, suddenly too embarrassed to answer his question. I looked down, as his eye flashed back to my face.

"Ella, then, why are you wandering about in the woods at night—and in your night dress for heaven's sakes!" He said, the anger from before distinct in his voice. I glanced up to see him staring, intently, at my face. My eyes locked with his, and I suddenly blurted out the truth.

"You," I looked down, blood rushing to my face.

"Me? I don't understand what you mean." I looked up, to see his brow furrowed—confused. I nearly giggled out loud, he looked so adorable. Yet it didn't erase my embarrassment, and I looked down again—the blush burning my cheeks once again.

"Why are you blushing, young one?" Suddenly he was right there, lifting my chin ever so gently, so he could see my face. His cold fingertips felt wonderful to my skin.

"I'm not a child. I _am_ sixteen you know." I grumbled, avoiding his searching eyes. I could tell by his young face, he was no more than two or three years older than I was.

He laughed—a low bell like laugh—and caught my eyes with his. They were warm—with humor. "Though sixteen… to my _kind_ is but a child."

"Your kind?" I asked, suddenly anxious.

"I would expect, after experiencing something like that, you—of all people—would figure out—I _am not_ human. I suppose, I'm expected to kill you now" He mused, staring just over my head, but his eyes flashed to my face as I took a step back, the blood drained from my face. "I said _expected_ not that I'm going to. It would be pointless to kill you now, after I just saved your life from Sarah."

"Kill me? Why are you expected to kill me?" I asked hoarsely. He frowned, as he stared into my eyes, probably reading the fear in them.

"I'm sorry Ella. I—I'm not use to being around humans. Please, forgive me." His voice was a soft murmur, his eyes held me in place.

"What are _you_?" I breathed, his sweet breath fanned across my face as he leaned in closer. Then his lips were at my ear, his perfect, cold cheek pressed gently against mine. When he spoke, his unnatural cold breath made me shiver.

"A vampire,"


	4. Acceptance

**A/N: I can't believe I'm already on chapter four! Well anyway please I beg you be patient with me, with school and everything this week hasn't been the best and I'm surprised I actually had time to write. I hope this is good. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

My body tensed, and he drew away, laughing softly to himself. Yet, when his eyes connected with my wide, terrified, gaze his eyes were sad—or was it disappointment?

"I should have known it would be like this," He whispered. The grief in his voice snapped me out of my sudden terror of him.

"What?" I asked, pleased that my voice was somewhat steady. A wistful smile flashed across his face.

"Do you know what a vampire _is_ young one?" He asked, a playful smile appeared on his beautiful face.

"Of course I do," I said, bristling at the words 'young one'. "They walk among the earth around night time, drinking human blood, they sleep in coffins, they burn to death in the sun, and a wooden stake to the heart kills them…" I trailed off at his incredulous stare.

"Is _that _what you foolish humans think?" He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I assure you, my dear, except for that _one_ the rest are ludicrous!"

"What is that _one_?" I asked, I suddenly felt sick, because I already knew. It was the vampire's trademark, the reason for the folk tales. He didn't seem to appreciate the question, his face was suddenly grim.

"Drinking the human blood," He said, detached.

"Are you going to drink my blood?" I asked, surprised, at how strong and steady my voice was, yet inside I was a scared to death.

"Oddly no," He whispered, his red eyes turning hypnotic. "It feels… if I do give into the temptation, I'm going to regret it more than I should."

"So I'm a temptation?" I asked, truly curious my fear of him suddenly dulled.

"Your scent has increased exceptionally, since I last met you. Fresh roses…quite a delicious smell," He leaned in slightly, his dazzling face a few inches from mine. He closed his eyes and inhaled. "Yes… but I can resist it." He said exhaling, opening his eyes, with a smile.

"I'm glad," I breathed; it took me a minuet to realize what I had just said. His eyes widened and my face became hot. I covered my face with my hands, shaking my head. "Please tell me I just _did not_ just say that!"

His low musical laugh didn't help. Then, suddenly, his ice cold hands were placed against mine, his fingers gently curled in-between mine. He pulled my hands from my face, with an irresistible force.

"You've made me curious…what do you mean by that?" He asked softly, chuckling.

"You're making it worse by laughing," I said frostily, wanting to break from his grasp, but I couldn't. What was worse I did _not_ want to. Though his hand was cold and hard, they were gentle around mine.

"You were an odd child, you watched me bury my latest meal. You _knew_ what I was doing, yet you didn't run away from me. You stood there and stopped _me_ in m_y_ tracks." He said chuckling.

"How?" I asked.

"Oh, no, you don't," He muttered in mock sternness. _"You_ answer my question first." He said with an easy smile, but he saw I was reluctant. "It can't be that bad."

"Embarrassing, is more like it," I muttered, his eyes flashed with some emotion I didn't understand. When I saw he wasn't going to let it go I took a very, _very_ deep breath.

"Well you see Alexander,"—my heart thumbed irregularly as I said his name, the sly look that flashed in his eyes, made me suspicious that he might have heard it—"I haven't forgotten about you. Every night, for nine years, on _this_ very night I came out here… waiting for you."

"You've been. Out here. _Alone_?" He growled, his hands snatched away from mine and he walked a few paces away—his back facing me. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? I'm not the only vampire in Chicago!"

"Are there more of you, other than you and Sarah?" I asked, clasping my hands together.

"Yes," Alex whispered, his voice was level, calm. He turned back to face me, his eyes were cautious. "You should get back home, Ella"

The words that came his mouth brought a whole different kind of fear and pain. The fear felt like I would die, from not seeing him, _again_. I shook my head slowly, trying to erase the pain, which had been dulled over the years of thinking he was just part of my imagination. Now I knew he was real, I _would_ accept him as he was, even him being a bloodthirsty vampire.

"I can't do that," I said in a strong voice, unlike what was going inside me.

"What do you mean?" He snapped, his face, frustrated. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of me his hands on my shoulders. "It's not safe."

His eyes bore into mine I could tell he was telling the truth, yet I could see the reluctance.

"Alexander," I whispered closing my eyes, savoring the name, and then I opened my eyes again. "I could _not_ come even if my life was in danger, I would have come. My body and soul would have not let me stayed in my room. I had to know if you were real, if you would come back…" I trailed off. As his eyes grew suddenly soft, he raised his hand and gently brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"I suppose we have both left our mark on each other." He murmured. Staring into my eyes for the longest moment, then suddenly, in a movement I didn't catch. I found myself cradled in cold his arms. "Regardless, I must insist you must get your rest Miss Eleanor,"

Then, it suddenly felt like I was flying, the wind tossed in my face. By the time I could move my hair out of eyes, we were in my room. I blinked and looked up to see him looking down at me.

"You're fast." I commented, dazed.

"That's what I'm made for," He said with a brief smile. He looked up and studied my room with critical eyes. "You humans are quite odd; you don't seem to like change."

"You can let me down," I said, through a yawn. He ignored me and walked toward my oversized bed and pulled the covers back. He placed me there, and with a playful smile, he covered me up. "Will I see you tomorrow night?" I asked sleepily.

He hesitated, "Only if you want to see me."

"Of course, I have a lot of questions for you," I muttered as my eyelids began to droop. I heard his silent laughter, as I drifted. I was slightly aware of ice cold breath at my ear.

"As you wish, my rose," His voice was soft, velvet. I smiled and fell into the warm darkness that beckoned me.


	5. The Hunter

**Ok, I'll warn you, you will hate me for the next two chapters. But let me remind you i updated pretty quickly at least i thnk i did. Anyway this part i had a brainstorm, the next chapter will be pretty long at least that's the plan. I will get Ella into the modern world,( where we will meet Bella and Edward! YAY!) i'm just not to sure about Alex... **

**ALEX'S POV:**

**Chapter 5**

I pulled back, slowly, trying to understand the hold that this child had on me. It was in her eyes, I was sure of it, but still her soft innocent face in sleep, brought a protective instinct I couldn't control or understand.

Her slow even breathing and the rhythmic beating of her heart filled the silent room. The scent of fresh roses was enticing, but every inch of my body shied away from it. Another part of me, the monster that raged in me, growled in frustration.

For a moment, I considered taking that sweet taste. I leaned in, to do just that, but the closer I got to the exposed part of her throat—something deep inside of me roared furiously. I took a step back at the intensity of the feeling.

_How is it possible, that something so fragile has such an impact on me?_ I thought staring at her face. She forced, deep, buried human emotions out of me, and I hated it. She held me, and I didn't know why.

When I promised her that I would see her again, I wasn't thinking—my mind had become clouded. But who was she, who could bind me with a promise? Still, she held me; there was no way—even if I wanted to deny it—that I could _not_ come to see her again.

I had to speak with Daniel. He would think that I was crazy, but I had to figure out why she held me in her fragile grasp.

With a last swift glance at her innocent face, I walked noiselessly to her window. I jumped out, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Then I froze, the soft breeze brought a scent. A scent, that made my lips curl back from my teeth.

I snarled, it was him, and he knew I was here. I refused to let him come any closer to the house… or Ella. I shot forward in a fast run, the snarl turning into a full out growl. As I sensed he was trying to go around me, I shot to the left to intersect him.

He gave up—for now—and stopped. He stood casual, yet his pitch black eyes scanned for an easier route to the house.

"Alexander," He said formally.

"What are doing here, Jesse?" I snarled.

"What ever do you mean?" Jesse's eyes widened innocently––I could feel the excitement that radiated off his body.

"You know this is _our_ territory." I said through my teeth, trying futilely to control my temper. It would give me away more quickly, even if I our right said that I was trying to protect a human girl. I shook my head at the ridiculous notion.

"If my memory serves me correctly you left nine years ago. This territory is no longer your covens'." Jesse shifted slightly and I adjusted myself, if he tried to shoot past me I would crush him.

"You need to show some respect," I snapped.

"My apologies Alexander," He sneered, I growled in response. Jesse was young, yet not so young that he didn't know how to fight.

"I suggest you turn around and leave," I said, in a low voice.

"I can't do that," Jesse said with a smirk, "You see, Alexander, I have come across the most delicious scent. I bet she is as pretty as a rose and tastes like heaven. "

"NO!" I roared, I threw myself at him and missed him by a hair. He shot past, heading straight toward the house. I went after him, I grabbed his arm and spun him letting go, and he flew twenty yards away from the house. He slammed into a huge tree, and landed on his feet, in a crouch ready for an attack.

I bent forward, a mental picture of the sleeping, innocent Ella flashed in my mind, and I growled. There was no way I would let his hands touch her. Then out of nowhere, a female flashed to his side. Jesse's smiled triumphantly.

"Alexander, I would like you to meet, Amelia, my partner" Jesse straightened, and the female crouched in an offensive posture.

I realized what he was doing, using the female as a distraction while he…

"You'll never touch her," I growled, the overpowering fury enveloped me, and I was blind of my actions.

"That is where you are wrong, Alex. Your coven has no power here any more." Jesse said in a cool patient voice.

"And why is that?" I said, trying unsuccessfully to smother the fury. It wouldn't help in the fight.

"There is a new coven that owns this whole city. They equal to your coven, but they have experience in fighting." He said with a sneer, "They let us have territories, and this district just happens to be _mine_."

"She is mine," I said in a restrained voice. Jesse studied me with curious eyes; he waved at the female who straightened cautiously watching me with hostile bright red eyes.

"You will die if you stay where you are."

"I won't be the one who dies." I said through a growl, crouching defensively. Then in unison, both Jesse and the female crouched forward. It seemed they were planning on attacking together. I smiled, for once I could to participate in a fight where I could kill, yet in the back of my mind Ella's piercing green eyes became suddenly dull and lifeless.

I growled ferociously, and attacked with murder clearly in my eyes.


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: Hi! I just got back from Orlando (it was so fun! But now I'm so sore from walking to much) and decided to give you the chapter. I hope it's good and i hope i made Edwards charater convincing (not an easy thing to do with a someone like me trying to mimick the marvoulous charater of S.M.) . The next chapter shouldn't be all that long to get up. So here is your quite long( i think) chapter 6! **

Chapter 6

**ELLA POV:**

_It was dark and unseasonably cold for July; I wasn't to sure where I was exactly. I looked around, ominous looking trees stood tall over me. Where was I? Shivering, I took a step toward the beam of light, which had suddenly appeared fifteen yards away. _

_BOOM! I spun around toward the sound. There was nothing but darkness that weaved through the trees. I looked back at the light, which was dimming slowly. I wasn't to sure what to do, the light looked warm and safe, but the darkness held something I wanted. _

_Then suddenly a keening noise ricocheted off the trees, my legs felt like they would collapse from underneath me. The noise broke off into a snarling growl. Before I knew it, I had bolted into the darkness, weaving through trees as if I knew the exact step to take. _

_Then I froze, standing before me was three beautiful people—vampires. One I recognized, his coal black hair was a mess, his tall form was crouched, tense. The other male was crouched also, but with a more relaxed posture. My eyes widened as I caught sight of the female, her red eyes where extremely bright. She stood the closet to Alexander with hungry eyes. _

_"It seems, Alexander, that you will lose this one." The male said casually._

_My eyes slid back to Alexander, and I fought back the lump in my throat. I hadn't noticed before, his shirt had large rips in it, and white crescents clustered his forearm. _

_"No!" I yelled. They ignored me. _

_Alexander attacked, I was surprised that I could see his movements; he acted as if he was going for the male, but went left toward the female. She had no time to defend herself, he was suddenly behind her. A painful scream formed on her lips, I closed my eyes unable to bear the scene. The screaming was abruptly cut off, and I opened one eye._

_"I think my luck has just changed," Alex said, chuckling darkly. He shoved the decapitated body to the ground and raised the head. I felt nauseous, as he grinned at the male, who looked horror struck for a second. _

_"HOW DARE YOU!" The male's voice boomed, vibrating the ground under my feet. Alexander seemed unimpressed. _

_"Easy," Alexander shrugged and tossed the head, where it hit one of the thick trees which shook unsteadily._

_The male attacked this time, there demeanor seemed to change. The male seemed the tense one, while Alexander dodged his attacks with relaxed grace. I watched, terrified. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it. As if to prove me right Alexander made a slip, he glanced at me as if just noticing me there, yet I felt as if he was looking beyond me. His face looked worried, which was replaced by a look of pain. _

_Then, my worst nightmare, the male had slammed into him and they both fell to the ground. Alexander was trapped; he struggled underneath the other male's weight. but it didn't do any good. The male bared his teeth, leaning toward Alexander's neck. _

_"Alexander!" I screamed, I tried to move, but my feet were frozen to the ground. My vision began to blur, I saw Alexander grind his teeth together as the male planted his teeth into the side of his neck. I screamed his name again, but no sound came. Darkness began to close around my sight. A wild, furious roar erupted as the darkness enveloped me… _

"Alex!" I croaked, my eyes snapped opened and I shot up in bed. I looked around, only to see the sun's warm rays shining through my window. I shoved back my covers and ran to the window, which had been left opened. I leaned out of it scanning the ground and glanced at the cloudy sky, which the clouds looked like an odd color of purple.

_It was dream_, I told myself. _It was just a stupid dream. He is ok_.

Forcing the unwanted dream deep into the vault in my head, I convinced myself he was fine. I then became aware of the soft piano music downstairs.

I dressed quickly and slipped out of my bedroom door quietly, my parents must still be asleep. I descended down the stairs with one hand skimming the banister. I wandered into the living room, where I spotted Edward at the grand piano. His hands touched the ivory with such grace that his fingers danced. Not wanting to interrupt, I sat down on the couch.

I let myself wonder, and the nightmare reappeared in flashes. I could see him, in agonizing pain. I felt sick to my stomach and I felt a deep hatred for myself. I couldn't do anything, I was useless. What if he was hurt or worse…? I

"You're up quite early, Ella." I blinked at Edward's cool voice. I refocused on him; he was turned toward me with a crooked smile—it didn't match his tired looking eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked, standing up and walking toward him.

"Tired," He answered shortly, turning back to the piano.

"You didn't sleep?" I asked.

"I was too hot to sleep," Edward muttered, my eyebrows rose. Naturally, I placed the back of my hand to his forehead, but instantly snapped it back.

"Edward, you're burning up!" I exclaimed; he only shrugged. "Don't you just shrug this off! You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine," He said nonchalantly.

"Edward, this could be that Spanish flu that has been going around killing people…" I trailed off, realizing the horror of my own words.

"It isn't." Edward pushed back against the piano bench, standing up; his hands were on my shoulders forcing me to stare into his intense green eyes. "It's just a simple cold, I'll get over it."

I couldn't argue with the sureness that were planted in his eyes, yet deep in his eyes, something he didn't want me see, showed his doubt of his own words. All I could do was nod, he half smiled.

"Edward? Eleanor?"

"Coming," Edward answered our mothers' questioning voice, yet he still stared me as if he read the doubt in my eyes. "I'll be fine, I promise." He whispered, kissing me on the cheek and brushed past me toward the dining room.

I followed with slower steps.

"Eleanor quit dragging your feet." My mother's rebuking voice made my head snap up. I hadn't noticed, I was in the dining room, my parents sat at the head on either side of the large rectangle table. I slowly took my seat, across from Edward who watched me with warning eyes.

Immediately, two maids burst through the kitchen door with our breakfast at hand. I barely noticed the food, as they placed it in front of me. I ate without tasting.

"You're quite this morning, Ella." I glanced at my father, who was looking at me over his newspaper.

"Tired," I murmured quietly, glancing down at my bowl of oatmeal. It was quite for the longest moment, and I could feel Edwards stare boring into my face.

"Are you planning to visit Beulah today, Ella?" I tightened my grip on my spoon. Beulah was one of my closest friends, who had the Spanish flu. She had a matter of days to live. I tried to visit her as much as possible—I was required to wear a mask that covered my mouth and nose.

"Yes," I said more loudly than was necessarily. My mother didn't seem to notice.

"Very well. Edward, will you escort your sister?"

"No!" I said sharply, I looked up to glare at my mother.

"Watch your tone young lady," My mother said sternly, yet her eyes seemed confused she looked at Edward.

"Yes, mother, I will escort her." Edward's voice was sharp, but not enough to raise my mothers' brow.

I glared down at my oatmeal, furious.

- --- ------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled at Edwards's back, as we both walked down the sidewalk. The sun was bright in the sky.

"Escorting you to Beulah's home," He said simply.

"Edward you _should_ be at home and in bed!" I protested.

"For once Eleanor, could you not argue with me and forget about it?" Edward said spinning to face me, his jaw tight.

"No." I said firmly, holding his unwavering gaze. Finally he sighed, but a crooked smile flashed on his face.

"Wouldn't you rather visit Beulah than argue with me?"

I glanced around, to find that we were already in front of Beulah's home. I focused back on Edward, his crooked smiled turned into an all out grin that brighten his face.

"This isn't over Edward Anthony Masen." I said through my teeth. His face lost the grin.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said softly, ignoring my tone. He gave me a push toward the house; I glared at him, but trudged up the steps.

I knocked on the door and glanced over my shoulder, but Edward was already gone. The door opened slowly, a red headed woman with dull, dark blue eyes appeared—with a mask covering her nose and mouth.

"Oh, Eleanor it's you." The woman's voice was lifeless.

"Hello, Mrs. Murray," I said cautiously, she looked like she was about to break down in tears.

"Come in, Ella." Mrs. Murray whispered, stepping back. "Beulah will be pleased to see you have come."

"Thank you," I stepped into the house, it was different from when I was a child it seemed cold—more like death. Beulah had always been the one who brightened a room with just a smile. "How is she doing?"

"Not good," She answered staring up at the stairway. Then she placed her lifeless eyes back on me. "The doctor is supposed to come by…"

"I won't stay long, Mrs. Murray." I said anxiously. For a second there was a spark of life in her eyes.

"No, no, Ella stay as long as you want."

"All right," I said, taking the mask that Mrs. Murray had took out of her skirt pocket.

I deliberately took the steps of the stair case—my legs were shaking uncontrollably underneath me. I reached the top and walked into the short hall. With a deep sigh and a last knot of my mask tightened behind my head I opened the door.

I instantly felt sick; Beulah lay in the bed looking like death itself. Her usually buoyant face was deathly pale and her light blue eyes were dulled. Her beautiful long dark fire, red hair was in strings on her pillow.

"Beulah! Oh, Beulah!" I exclaimed, rushing to her side. I fell to my knees and grabbed her scorching hot hand.

"Ella…it's so nice to see you." Beulah whispered.

"Beulah if I knew it was this bad I would have come sooner! Why didn't you send for me?" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Shh… its fine Ella…I didn't want you to suffer with me." She said patting my hand. She looked older than her sixteen years.

"Beulah you—"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Murray came in. My eyes widened as I spotted who was behind her. His overwhelming perfection and white skin—I knew in a instant he was a vampire. His eyes weren't red, though, they were a dark topaz color.

Instinctly, I tightened my grip on Beulah's hand. Though his eyes weren't the menacing red, he was a vampire…a vampire that was capable of taking the very life of my best friend.

"Eleanor this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Mrs. Murray said calmly. I narrowed my eyes at the doctor, his eyebrows rose, but his smile never wavered.

"Hello Eleanor," Dr. Cullen said in a smooth, charming voice. I was defenseless for a moment, but when he stepped toward us my alertness rose.

His unmistakable grace as he walked to the other side of the bed, concreted my suspensions. I stiffened as his hand touched Beulah's head. I watched him quite closely as he proceeded with his other examinations. My body ached to scream that he was a vampire! That he was going too kill Beulah and probably the rest of us as well, but something told me to keep quite and be still.

I never released my glare on the doctor; he seemed oblivious of it until he was done. He stared at me for the longest second, and then his eyes flickered to Mrs. Murray.

"May I speak with you outside, Mrs. Murray?" Dr. Cullen murmured. She nodded and walked out of the room Dr. Cullen followed.

What could I do? He was ten times faster than I was and probably hundreds times stronger.

"Mrs. Murray, I'm afraid your daughter doesn't have very much time left, a day at the most." Dr. Cullen voice said softly on the other side of the closed door. Heart wrenching sobs filled the dead silence. "I'm so very sorry, Mrs. Murray."

I was frozen solid, everything felt numb, and nothing seemed to make sense. Flashes of a smiling red head girl revolved in my head. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the truth hit me like a bullet, wounding me.

"Why are you crying?" Beulah whispered, through ragged breathing. I looked at my dearest friend, through my tears. In seconds I shut off my emotions—tucked them away for when I was alone—and wiped at my tearstained eyes.

"Nothing, Beulah," I whispered, forcing myself to smile as brightly as I could.

I continued my fake calmness, the rest of the stay with Beulah. I told Beulah of things that were coming up…things she would never see. It was twilight, when Edward returned to escort me back home—he seemed the only one to know I was crumbling from the inside. He stayed close to my side, seeming to be waiting me to crumble.

I held myself together, throughout dinner and the small talk in the living room—Edward watched me worriedly when my father brought up Beulah. I was finally excused to go to bed. I locked my bedroom door and walked slowly my bed. My legs shook until I finally crumbled to the floor by my bed. I covered my face with my hands and silent sobs shook my body.

Pain. There couldn't be any worse pain than losing someone who knew you more than you knew yourself. Knowing she was going to die, crushed me with a powerful force. I felt like dieing myself

Suddenly, as if like an electric shock shot through my body, I became aware I wasn't alone. I glanced up from my hands and stared into the darkness. A pale silhouette stood only a feet away from me, my eyes connected with bright, menaceing red eyes.


	7. Fate and Destiny

**Ok I know I said no romance on that little note thingy—I was wrong. I was going to post this yesterday but for 1) I was dead tired from the awful, **_**awful**_** week of school (that's why you didn't get a chapter sooner) and 2) it was lightening badly. I really, really hope this is good (this probably is one of my favorite chapters for now), I did a lot of research on Alex's history (I hope it doesn't feel weird—after you read it then tell me) and it helps the history class I have, too. The next chapter will probably be a little more information about Alex but not too much and then we get into the drama of falling in love with a non vegetarian vampire….(it will be a while but…) changing…and then meeting Edward along with his human fiancé and then a lost love returns! Yay! Keep reading please! --Snowy **

Chapter 7

My heart began to pound in my chest, as fear embraced my body. The eyes reminded me of the blood thirsty eyes of the female vampire that had been so close to Alexander. I cringed back against my bed, as the red eyed monster approached. Was Alex dead? Was my dream real? It had to be. Now whoever had won the fight was coming after me.

"Ella?" When I heard the familiar bell like whisper, I nearly burst in tears again. I was so relieved, for a moment I forgot about everything.

Before I could blink, Alex was crouched in front of me. His eyes filled with worry and frustration. Very gently he brushed back a few stray locks of my hair that had fallen in front of my face.

"Ella? Are you alright?" He whispered anxiously. I scanned his perfect face; once again the relief fell on me—knocking me breathless.

"You're ok!" I said through the rush of emotion that was overpowering me. His beautiful face became confused. "Why did you do it Alexander? That male and… female" I shuddered at the memory "You could have been hurt!"

"How did you know about that?" he growled, I was suddenly taken back by his livid expression—not human at all.

"I—I dreamed about it." I stuttered, his expression smoothed into speculative one.

"You dreamed about it?" He asked skepticism thick in his voice. "What did you see?"

"I saw you fighting male and female…vampires. You killed the female and the male was furious and he attacked and for some reason you looked toward me as if noticing I was there. Then the male slammed into you and he was on top of you and he went for your throat…" I trailed off, unable to finish. "I couldn't do anything."

"Even if it wasn't a dream you wouldn't have been able to do anything. You're a human after all," Even though his words were soft and reassuring—his words cut me. "Besides, I was saved by Nicholas."

"Nicholas?" I asked confused.

"My brother," He said with a small smile.

"Vampires have brothers?" I asked curiously. He laughed which sent my heart sputtering.

"Usually no, not blood related at least." He said standing gracefully, he stretched out his cold hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet.

"At least?" I asked, titling my head slightly to the side. He laughed, this time it had a sharp edge to it. "I suppose I should tell you the whole story," He mused, staring at my widow—that he had no doubt come through. I sat down on my bed…worries of Edward and Beulah disappeared into thin air. Alex continued his musing. "I have no idea what it is about you that make me spill my guts, or why I can't seem to get you out of my head. It was quite a pain trying to hunt, and having your face popping in front my eyes every second."

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely, though I wasn't to sure I wanted to know the exact _kind_ of hunting that his kind did. He blinked, glancing back at me, and then he began to pace back and forth—my eyes followed his every step.

"What do you want to know?" He muttered, staring at the floor. I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"You _and_ I want to know more about vampires"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I answered strongly. I thought I heard him chuckle, but it was too soft to catch.

"Alright, I'll start out with me," He said his pace was quickening almost too where he was blurring. "I was born in a small village in England in the spring of 1539. I grew up in constant battle between Catholicism and protestant…. My foolish father joined a rebellion against the Catholic Queen Mary. He was—of course—killed and left me and Nicholas to support our mother and little sister." He slowed his pace, becoming more thoughtful. I didn't dare breath, afraid that I would distract him of his story. "That is when things went down hill. My mother remarried to man by the name of James Carpenter. He treated my mother with love and respect, but he resented me and my siblings. I once caught him slapping Claire—I nearly killed him, then..."

"What happened then?" I whispered. He had suddenly stopped pacing, and his hands were balled up into fists at his sides.

"As if punishing us for my confronting him, he forced Claire into a marriage with a sleazebag. I too along, with my brother was forced into a marriage. He threatened to hurt our mother—she didn't have any idea what was going on—if we didn't agree to it." I watched him closely as a slow smile came upon his face. I didn't understand the nausea feeling that settled deep in my stomach. "I was seventeen and was against the wedding wholeheartedly—who would blame me?—until I set my eyes on Catherine Brookes. It wasn't her outside appearance that caught my attention—it was her inside beauty. We were married a few days later—for once in my short life everything seemed to be going perfectly." He paused staring down at the floor his face expressionless. "Two years later Catherine gave birth to a girl. We called her Alexandria Eden Hansom—the most beautiful child I had ever seen in my life. Like I said everything was going perfect until…" His voice trailed off, as he looked up and captured my gaze with his red eyes.

"Until?" I encouraged, he smiled.

"Catherine became depressed... One fog covered morning I awoke and she wasn't there beside me—her side of the bed was neatly made up. I looked for her everywhere, I asked everyone in the village if they had seen her, but no one ever did." He looked away from me, staring at the window again. "The soldiers came that night, it turns out that James betrayed me and my brother by turning in our names as Protestants—which we were. They captured me, Alexandria, and my brother along with his wife and two little boys. Nicholas and I were condemned to death; Nicholas's wife was given a choice to convert to Catholicism and be saved along, with her sons and my daughter, or not convert and be killed alongside her husband and two sons. Of course, she choose to save her own life, saving also my daughter's life—for that I'm will always be grateful to Sarah—"

"Sarah? Isn't that name of the vampire that I met the other night?" 'Met' was an understatement; those milky colored eyes had hungered for my blood.

"The very one," He said with a full out grin, guessing what I was thinking. I was going to ask how that had happened when he raised his hand "Let me finish the story, and you'll understand," I felt strangely rigid, and my mouth wouldn't move to speak. "Now, where was I…Oh yes, Sarah took the children and fled. Leaving me and Nicholas to face our fate, because we never converted we were tortured every night until our execution. One night though, it seemed our luck had changed, one of the guards had fallen asleep right by our cell. Though almost all the bones in are hands were crushed and are legs and backs were slashed opened by a cat o' nine tails (its' a type of whip), we managed to grab the key from the sleeping guard. He slashed the guards throat grabbed his sword and his hand knife, and we snuck out of that jail." He snorted, breaking me from my trance. "It was so easy; I can't even believe we made it out. We escaped into the woods, running as fast as our beaten bodies would take us."

"We hid under a huge oak, the life slowly leaving us. It was kind of ironic, after getting out of that hell hole and then we ended up in a forest… dieing" He looked up at me, his eyes filled with some emotion I didn't understand. "That is when I first saw Daniel. I was so delirious I thought he was an angel! A red eyed angel that was going to take me to the place of fire and brimstone."

"'Who are you?' He had asked me, but my lips were so dry I couldn't even speak"

"'Nicholas… and my brother, Alexander,' Nicholas had answered him."

"Daniel studied us very closely, and then he seemed to make a decision. He came at us..." Alex shuddered slightly, but he walked toward me and sat by me on the bed. "That's how we were changed." He studied me closely, his eyes held mine. "I suppose you want to know about Sarah?"

I nodded, for some reason unable to speak, he chuckled lightly.

"We spent eight years becoming more experience and…self controlled. Nicholas had a strong desire to see Sarah and his boys. I wanted to see my Alexandria. So we left Daniel to go in search of Sarah, for a year we searched until we finally found her on the outskirts of a village. It was distressing to find, that she had come down with an illness and Nicholas's boys were working day and night; while my little Alexandria did the house work. We made sure we didn't come around when the boys were around— they were very suspicious of us." There was a strange spark in Alex's eyes as he explained the rest. "It turned out Sarah had already made her boys promise that they would go to the village when she passed away and made them promise to take care of themselves and Alexandria. Nicholas decision to change Sarah to what we where was a quick one. We had limited time, so the one day when both the boys were away, Nicholas snuck inside. Alexandria was outside playing with a doll, paying no attention to anything.

"I watched her, her black locks shone as the sunlight hit it and her mothers blue eyes sparkled as she asked her doll petty questions. From the shadows of the forest, I yearned go to her, but I knew it would be a mistake. If I had hugged her that one time I would have never let her go. So I watched her and studied her every movements, things I will always remember."

Before I knew it, tears had begun to slip down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly. Quicker than lightening, Alex grabbed my hand that I was wiping my tears with, and gently pulled it away from my face. With his other hand, he gently brushed his fingers underneath my eyes.

"How odd you humans are," He murmured, he watched as he let his fingers brush down my cheek and down my neck. I shivered, as my breath became short gasps. His sweet breath fanned across my face as his face began to inch closer. I really didn't know what to do—I was frozen. He was coming closer and closer as if he was going to kiss me.

Then abruptly he pulled back blinking. "You and your eyes,." He accused, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" I asked, breathless. He shook his head angrily and stood up, starting his pacing again. My heart was pounding in my ears, which seemed to make him seem even more aggravated.

"Tell me something, why were you crying?" He asked roughly, but I could hear the real concern in his voice.

"I don't want to." I murmured childishly, I did not want to feel the pain that had crushed me. He froze in place, his eyes instantly on me, furious.

"What do you mean you don't want too?" He snapped.

"Because it is none of your business," I snapped back. He snapped his eyes closed and took several deep breaths. When he opened them they were calmer but still they held frustration.

"Never in my existence has a human irritated me so!" He growled, baring his teeth at me. I stared into his blazing eyes, and slowly his face smoothed—his eyes dulled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, dazed.

"Hold me. Every time I look into your eyes, they freeze me in place. I can't think, can't breath, can't feel…" He murmured, breaking his gaze from mine. Then, he was kneeling in front of me, his red eyes held some kind of determination I didn't understand. "Ella, please tell me why you were crying?"

The way his velvet voice murmured broke my resistance. Still, the pain that came rushing back was unbearable. I began to gasp at the air; Alex placed his hands on either side of my face forcing me to stare into his eyes.

"Beulah…Edward…" I gasped between the sobs.

"Edward? What about Edward?" Alex asked urgently.

"He'll end up just like Beulah." I mouthed pathetically.

"Ella, you are going to have to calm down," Alex whispered, brushing at my face with cold fingers. I took in a long deep breath, trying to calm myself. When my sobs turned into shuddering breaths Alex released my face and grabbed my hands. "Now, tell me _calmly_ what you are talking about."

"My best friend is going to die," My voice broke on the last word. "She caught the Spanish Flu. Today the doctor came and checked her over he only gave her a day to live. This morning Edward was showing the symptoms of the same illness."

I broke down; the heart jerking sobs shook my body violently. Then something happened I didn't expect would, I was suddenly enveloped into his cold embrace.


	8. The Locket

OK, I thought long and hard and I have been torn in half some want me to skip and the other half say no. So….I am going to meet you in the middle. Some people do have a point about making my characters more rounded or 'fleshy' as some one put it. I'll make you a deal I will give you longer chapters making the chapter list to the modern time slightly shorter,(unlike this one) they have information that is vital to the story and as much romance as I can get in there. Then when you see that we have skipped to the middle of August you'll know Ella will be changed soon and I will flash to the modern times. Good enough? So people, please be patient just through a few more chapters. Second, i have the prolouge of my new story called 'His Wish' posted. its short cause if i don't get any readers i won't continue. It is a Edward and Bella story with only a few original charaters of mine, but this is more of a mystery and drama, It has romance though. i can't really summarize but it is one crazed up(when i say crazed up i mean it i don't know what my mind was thinking) 'Edward turns human' story. It might be original or not i'm not sure

--Snowy

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry, Rose" He whispered into my hair.

"I just wish things were different." I said shakily.

"Don't we all." Alex leaned back, and his face only inches from mine. Once again I was frozen and was lost in his memorizing, red eyes. "If I remember correctly you wanted to know more about vampires. What is it you want to know?"

"How long can a vampire live?" I breathed, his eyes were making it harder to make a coherent sentence.

"We are immortal," He said simply, but a spark flashed into his eyes "Unless you push another vampire too far."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like last night when Jesse threatened to…" He bared his teeth, as his eyes glazed over.

"Jesse is a vampire, right?" I asked, uneasy.

"Yes," He said shortly, glancing at my open window again.

"You knew him?" I asked. He sighed deeply—as if he would rather not has this conversation.

"He was…my brother." My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my lips.

"I thought Nicholas was your only brother?" I breathed.

"Jesse was my half brother. He was born to that vile James a few years after me and Nicholas were changed." He glanced at me with a frown on his perfect face. "It seems my family has a knack for running into vampires without being eaten. Nicholas and I were hunting; I suppose it was forty years after our betrayal and Nick had caught Jesse. It was too late, when we figured out who he really was _**(A/N Alex and Nick have kept tabs on the people they knew their mother, Claire, Alexandria, and Nick's boys. They have interceded when necessary, especially with Alexandria**_), he was already bitten. We would have killed him—just because he was James's son—, but the thought of our mother finding out that her two sons had killed their brother just because of the father. It made us feel guilty." Alex shook his head angrily. "Have you ever heard the saying the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree, Ella?"

He waited, so I nodded.

"It seemed Jesse was just like James." Alex inhaled sharply "Jesse had tried to kill me more times than I can count. I ignored the attacks thinking he didn't mean it—he was young, but last night he went too far"

"Jesse was coming after me?" I mouthed, suddenly taking in what he was saying. The fear didn't smother me like I thought it would—I had a feeling it was because of Alex.

"Yes," The sharp edge in his voice, brought chills down my back.

"But you stopped him?" My words were more of question than a statement. Alex's eyebrows rose and a smile spread across his face.

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked dazed.

"I don't know" He whispered his face suddenly solemn; he used his thumb to brush at my cheek. His eyes bore into mine. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, when Alex smiled. "Anything else you want to know?"

"You don't burn to death in the sun?" I asked, racking my brain—the scary legends Edward had told me about seemed to be silly now.

"No, are skin does glitter, though." He said so solemnly, that I had to laugh.

"You…glitter?" I said trying, in vain, to hold back my laughter.

"Does that amuse you Miss Eleanor?" Alex asked me with a smile, as I curved my arms around my stomach— my laughter growing more pronounced.

"Sorry," I muttered, covering the rest of my laughter with a cough. "So you glitter in the sunlight. Will I get to see it?"

"No, since you find it so funny. I'd rather not be laughed at like a circus clown." He said firmly, when I just continued to stare at him. A sly smile slipped across his face. "Next question?"

"Do you sleep in coffins?" I asked sharply.

"No, we can't sleep" He said grinning, as he processed my sudden wide eyes. Then I did something I wish I hadn't..._ I_ yawned. He watched me closely and finally spoke when my mouth had closed. "It seems it is time for the human to sleep and the vampire to leave."

"Alexander—" He placed two cold fingers on my lips and leaned in close, to where his nose touched mine.

"Call me Alex, I only let people I don't like call me Alexander." He whispered, his eyes held some kind of emotion that made my stomach tighten in knots.

"Will you come back?" I asked, my breathing was coming out ragged, embarrassing me.

"Soon," He whispered, he raised his face up a little and with the slightest of pressure his smooth, stone lips touched my forehead. "I promise."

Then he was gone, it was as if he was never there. Only the coldness of his kiss, on my forehead, proved he was real. With a shaky breath, I pulled back my covers and slid in. I had every intention of reviewing everything he had said. My mind, though, rejected to think any more. I closed my eyes, for just a second, and I fell into the sweetest of dreams.

--- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eleanor?" I tossed onto my side, planting my goose feathered pillow over my ear. I had been hearing my name being called over and over again, at first I ignored it, but whoever it was wouldn't give up. "Ella you have been in bed all morning! Don't you think it would be wise to get up now?"

"Would you go away Edward?" I snapped, pushing myself unto my elbows and glaring at the closed door, which no doubly Edward Mason stood on the other side.

"No, not until you're out of that bedroom. Plus, I have something for you." Edward's muffled voice sounded as if it was pleading rather negotiating.

"What is it?" I grumbled, yet secretly I was pleased that Edward sounded like his old self.

"Get dressed and open the door and you'll see." I could actually hear the smile in his voice, which made me curious.

So I did as he said, when I opened the door Edward stood there smiling slightly. I was kind of taken back by how pale he looked.

"So what is it?' I asked.

"Close your eyes." Edward ordered, his face suddenly turned stern meaning no arguing. I did as he said and he continued his forced cheerfulness—at least I thought it was forced. "Actually it's from Mother, Father and me. I was just assigned to give it." Edward grabbed my hand and he placed something slightly cold in my hand. "Open your eyes"

I did and glanced down at my hand. I gasped, as my free hand instantly went to cover my mouth. In my hand was a small gold, heart shaped locket and in the center sat a glistening ruby.

"Open it." Edward whispered, I looked up at him confused. Impatiently, Edward took the locket from my hand—the gold chain slipped through my fingers like silk. I watched as he very delicately opened the heart, then he placed it back into my awaiting hand. I looked at the two halves; there nestled on one side was a black and white picture of me and my family. On the other half was a picture of me and Beulah, as young girls.

"Thank you," I breathed, I felt a silent tear slip down my cheek.

"Edward! Eleanor! Come down here, we have something to tell you both." Edward glanced over his shoulder, toward the staircase and back at me.

"Will you be ok?" He asked, concern written in his tired eyes.

I nodded; Edward grabbed the locket and unfastened it. He lifted it up by the chain.

"May I?" He asked, all I could do was nod and turn around, holding my hair out of the way. He fastened it around my neck. The locket felt oddly cold to my skin, but it fit as if it was destined to be around my neck.


	9. The Engagement, The Kiss

**AN Hey people, let me just say one thing i really, really, really enjoyed writing this one! I hope you like it! ttfn --snowy **

Chapter 9

"She will be right down, Marcus," I heard my mother's high voice. My heart skipped a beat. Marcus?

"What is Marcus doing here?" I hissed through my teeth at Edward. He didn't answer—not a good sign.

"Eleanor!" My father's voice bellowed from downstairs.

"Let's go Ella." Edward whispered, descending down the stairs. I stared at his back—the blood draining from my face. I had a bad feeling about this. The thought of Marcus here brought unpleasant chills.

Slowly I descended, my legs shaking uncontrollably. I followed Edward into the living room and stood beside him.

"Ella…" My mother sang pleasantly, instantly reaching for my hands, grabbing them and pulling me forward.

I caught a glimpse of Marcus, beside my father, with his mocking grin. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Eleanor we have some news that I'm sure you will be pleased about." My father said, with a huge grin.

"Is that so?" I asked as pleasantly as I cold manage.

"Yes, Eleanor, it is quite an honor." My mother chirped in.

I glanced back at Edward, his jaw was set and his green eyes were frozen solid—he glared at my father. No doubt Edward knew what the news was.

"Ella, Marcus has asked for your hand in marriage." My fathers voice became distant, my heart pounded in my ears. "I have accepted his request."

Alex flashed before my eyes. A vampire, who I was suppose be scared of, but I felt something completely different. I didn't know if it was love, but I did know it was powerful and I _wasn't_ giving it up.

"No." I muttered quietly, looking down at the polished, wooden floor.

"What was that?" My father asked politely, apparently he hadn't heard what I had said.

"NO." I said with more feeling, I glared up at my father. His face switched from shock to total embarrassment and anger.

"I will take my leave." Marcus said walking past me, connecting with my shoulder as he passed. I stumbled back a step, but never let my gaze waver from my fathers—I knew as soon as Marcus was out of the house he would blow.

"I will escort you out." Edward said evenly, almost too evenly. I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see the flash of fire that flashed in his eyes, as he turned to follow Marcus.

After minutes past the front door closed, and I didn't hear Edward's returning footsteps. I braced myself for what I knew what was coming.

"ELEANOR MASON, HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME AND YOUR MOTHER!" My father's voice bellowed throughout the house.

"Don't you mean you, father? The only reason you're marrying me off to Marcus Renter, is to get on good relations with your law firm partner." I yelled, my hands balling into fists of rage.

"Eleanor!" my mother squeaked in shock, her piquet face going pale.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY. MY INTETNIONS IS WHAT I THINK IS BEST FOR YOU!" His face was turning tomato red.

"I don't want your intentions." I said in a strong level voice.

"I have already accepted. So this is not up discussion you will marry Marcus Renter." My father's voice said there was no arguing.

I couldn't hold in the sob that overpowered me. My mother reached for me, but I ran from her.

"Ella," I froze at the doorway, my fathers pleading voice stopped me in my tracks. "I thought you would be happy."

"I guess you were wrong." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Then I ran as fast as I could. I climbed the stairs clumsily, falling to my hands frequently. When I reached the top, I ran to my room and slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed, with sobs that shook my whole frame.

I would never marry him even if he was the last man on the earth. Never will I give myself to him…never.

Alex's POV

I stared through the tangle of trees at the huge white house. There was something wrong. It was too sunny to check what exactly was wrong, but I heard Ella's sobs.

I cursed under my breath how frustrating it was! What was hurting her so much that it was making her sob? Had her friend died? Was she hurt?

"Peace, my brother." I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"How can I be?" I asked frustration thick in my voice.

"Are you worrying about the human girl you have taken interest in?" Nicholas chuckled quietly.

"It is nothing to laugh about." I muttered glancing at my brother, with an inhuman glare.

"Do you love her?" Nicholas asked softly.

"No," but my voice wavered, Nicholas noticed.

"Not every woman is Catherine."

"I know," I said curtly, instantly not liking where this conversation was going.

"You lived your life then; maybe it is time to live this one with this girl—forever." Nicholas suggested.

I didn't answer and glanced back at the huge white house.

"You _would _be able to continue to live if she dies, but it would be a while before you found something as powerful as she is to you… again." Nicholas murmured.

Once again I kept quiet.

"You need to make your decision quickly. We'll be leaving in a few weeks; Daniel wants to get out of here before this so called clan gets nosy. Even though I wouldn't mind a good fight if I do say so myself." Nicholas chuckled and I joined in with him, but I still watched the house with anxious eyes.

"To make your decision more quickly and accurately stay away from your human girl for a few nights." Nicholas said slyly.

"No." I said firmly, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I still hesitated.

"Look, if you think about her every night, see her before your eyes—even with a mind of our kind— have thoughts of her cloud your mind, then you'll know. It gives her time also, to long to see you."

"Margie has seen it hasn't she." I asked quietly.

"Like they say time can't touch our Margie. Margie foresees a young one—who seems to have a knack for trouble—when she touches you (_**AN: Margie can see anything's future by touching it. Also—as Nick says— time can't touch her.**_ )." Nicholas smiled.

"All right," I said through my clenched teeth, the overpowering human emotions growled at my decision.

"She's fine." Nicholas said firmly. Without a glance at the house, I turned and followed my brother deeper into the forest, toward my family.

Instantly I was embraced by my two sisters, as Nicholas and I came into clearing. My vision was blurred by brown and blond hair.

"Alex, how rude, you are, to ignore your family!" Margie scolded, stepping back. Sarah stepped back also, mirroring Margie's disapproving look. I looked over their heads at Daniel and Nicholas who looked amused at the ambush.

"Spending his time with a human girl of all things," Sarah murmured, glaring at me.

"A spunky thing she will be—a hand full I might say," Margie exclaimed, Sarah glared at her for a second then back at me. "She will be able to see memories just by looking into someone's eyes…Marvelous!"

"Ella?" I breathed.

"Is that her name?" Margie asked with gentle eyes.

"Margie…are you sure?" I asked, I couldn't deny the happiness, the satisfaction, which came over me.

Margie stepped forward and touched my shoulder, and her eyes dulled. A slow smile formed on her face. "I'm only as sure as you are, but right now… yes I'm positive."

"We can't have a human—" Sarah said in a low tone.

"Ah…but dear Sarah she will be one of us, in time to come, if Alex chooses so." Margie said in a soothing tone.

"Now, now Sarah," Nicholas cooed, as Sarah opened her mouth to snap at Margie. "Do you want Alex to be lonely for the rest of his existence?"

Sarah's eyes softened and delicately shook her head. Margie grabbed her hand and smiled.

"You'll grow to love her." Margie whispered. Still smiling, she released Sarah's hand and skipped to Daniel's side. "You should bring Ella to meet us, Alex—before you change her."

I glanced at Daniel, he nodded slightly. "Yes, I would like to meet my future sister."

If I hadn't known my heart was forever silent, I would have sworn I could hear it beat irregularly. Never would I have imagined that they would accept so wholeheartedly. Though, I wasn't to sure it was the right path to walk—maybe Nicholas was right I should stay away from her for a few nights. Maybe time would change the intensity I had for her. Then I would make my decision to keep her or lose her.

Ella's POV

Slowly I walked up the steps of the staircase, holding onto the skirt of my black dress. I felt hollow, dead almost, it seemed every day a piece of my heart was ripped away—especially the three nights when I waited for _him_.

The funeral seemed to have made it all worse. A tear slipped down my cheek. Time and time again Edward would see through my fake smiles and off tone laughs. He would ask what was wrong. I would brush him off, tell him it was nothing.

I played with the locket that hung around my neck as I walked into my room. I closed the door and leaned against it—the sun had already set, making my room dark.

Like a ghost, he was suddenly standing in front of my window. My heart began to beat painfully in my chest. It was hard to comprehend… he came back—it felt like a sweet, wonderful dream. I blinked, gasping as he was suddenly in front of me.

His usually bright red eyes were a dull reddish color, but they held a sense of eagerness as they scanned my face. Then something I didn't expect—his cold, gentle lips were suddenly on mine.

My eyes widened in shock, but slowly they closed as I felt myself melt against his cold body. His lips were gentle against mine, slow and enticing.

When I felt light headed, he pulled away. I opened my eyes to stare into his face. He dropped his hands from my face; he looked taken back by what he had just done.

I couldn't speak for a moment, only my ragged breathing filled the silent room. I suddenly felt myself sinking to the floor. Alex gently picked me up and I was cradled in his arms. He sat silently on my bed, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"I have made my decision, young one." Alex murmured in a low voice.

"Decision?" I asked weakly.

"Ella, these past nights, I have come to find out… that I need you." Very gently, Alex placed a finger under my chin, raising my face to his.

"You…need…me?" I said slowly, my heart skipped a beat.

"I want to give you the choice to become one of us—a vampire. If you chose not to, I will leave you and never bother you ever again. You can live the normal life your humans take. It is your choice Ella." Alex whispered, tightening his hold around me.

The invitation sounded like heaven, after everything I had went through the past few days. Though I was very happy to say yes right then I kept quiet. I stared at his face was I willing to give up my whole life for someone I knew for only a few days.

"When will I _have_ to give you my answer?" I asked quietly.

"My family and I will be leaving in a few weeks." Alex whispered.

"Then I will give you my answer then." I said with a quavering tone.

"Now that we have accomplished that," He said with a brief smile. He stood up, gently placing me on my feet. "My family is quite eager to meet you."

"Your family?" I said hoarsely, the female vampire that had looked at me with blood thirsting eyes flashed before my eyes.

"She won't hurt you, or any of them for the matter. Not as long as I'm alive." Alex said firmly.

"As long as you are with me, Alex," I murmured quietly, taking his cold hand in mine. When I smiled up at him, it was genuine—surprising me. I _must_ be in love in love with him.


	10. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**AN: First of all I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I hadn't intended on waiting this long, but it just happened. I hope you like this one. **_**I **_**like this one especially the last part. HOPEFULLY I'll have the next chapter out sooner. Ok now read, read, read!!!! **

Chapter 10

"You're shaking Ella." Alex said with a grin. I narrowed my eyes at him. How could he expect me to be calm? I mean, his so called sister tried to kill me! And he had actually talked me into going to see the _rest _of his family. "I won't let them hurt you Ella, trust me. Anyway I have over four hundred years of experience, so it isn't like they can pass me _easily_." He tightened his grip around my hand.

"You would fight your family… for me?" I asked, taken back.

"Yes." He said firmly, glancing down at me with determined eyes. "Also, I know that nothing is going to happen."

"How do you know that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well you know how Sarah is sort of my sister–other than being my sister-in-law?" I nodded sharply, we were getting deeper and deeper into the forest and I was getting nervous. "Well my other sister Margie—who is also Daniel's partner—can see a things' or peoples' future."

"Future?"

"Yes, some of our kind obtains special gifts." He said briskly. I was instantly curious.

"Do _you_ have a gift?" I asked, leaning forward slightly—so I could study his instantly emotionless face.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"And what is this gift?"

"The ability to overcome humans," He answered, staring straight ahead—his jaw tight.

"You're not making this any easier Alexander." I complained, he made the mistake of glancing at me connecting with my eyes, which instantly broke his resistance.

"Fine… it means that if I order a human to do something they are defenseless to do anything to stop themselves." I blinked at him, as I remembered the feeling I had felt when he ordered me to be quiet and let him finish his life story days ago. "Here we are."

Alex cut me off before I could say anything else. I glanced around; we were in a large clearing which was brightened by a full rounded orange moon. There were no vampires though.

I glanced at Alex, confused. He smiled and leaned until his mouth was at my ear.

"Patience," He whispered, his cold breath brought chills that raced down my back. Then he pulled back and faced forward.

Out of nowhere a man and a woman stood in front of us. The man looked almost identical to Alex except he was broader shouldered. The woman—brought goose bumps up and down my arms, her piercing red eyes hadn't changed.

"Ah… so this must be Ella." The man said in a broad voice.

"Ella," Alex said evenly. "This is my brother Nicholas and his wife Sarah." Nicholas grinned which was probably meant as welcoming, but instead it brought cold chills. Unconsciously I stepped in behind Alex.

"It seems you scared the poor girl," Sarah said smoothly. Just like last time her appearance was stunning.

"It's all right young one." Startled, I jumped at the voice that was at my ear. Alex was instantly in front me shielding me from the gorgeous, blond headed vampire. A soft bell like laugh came from the vampire and she smiled at me as I glanced around Alex.

"Ella this is Margie." Alex said in a low comforting tone. Margie raised her hand, wanting me to shake it no doubt. I hesitated, but finally grabbed her outstretched hand.

Her eyes took on a dull look, I watched curiously as the smile on her face slipped into a frown. She blinked a few times and her smile appeared again, but it wasn't as genuine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ella." Margie said softly.

"You too." I squeaked, embarrassed—I cleared my throat. Margie studied me for a moment her red eyes saddened for a moment.

"Daniel," Alex muttered, as another vampire appeared beside Nicholas. How many were there? He was just as breathtaking as Sarah; his dark brown hair framed flaming red eyes. He was a few inches taller than Alex, and looked to be stronger too.

"Alex, Ella," He addressed me with a small smile. I smiled back with trembling lips.

"Nick scared her." Sarah said lightly. "And Margie didn't help either,"

"Ella is a little jumpy, because of your encounter, Sarah." Alex countered, Sarah narrowed her eyes at Alex—not human at all.

"That is enough you two. You can have a go at each other when we don't have a guest." Daniel said briskly. Alex bared his teeth at Sarah; on reflex I tightened my grip on his hand and with the other hand I grabbed his arm. He glanced at me, instantly his face cleared as he connected with my eyes.

"So Ella, tell us more about you." Margie chirped, I broke from Alex's eyes and found Margie's. I felt _almost _comfortable at being around five vampires.

"What would you like to know?" I asked quietly.

"I have always been curious how you met Alex? Alex is so quiet about these things." The spark in her eyes told me she knew exactly how I met Alex—she just wanted me to say it verbally.

"I met him in a clearing a few yards from here. I was running away from home." I said quickly.

"Intriguing…why were you running away from home?" Margie asked her eyes widening in mock surprise. Alex looked annoyed, but he didn't intercede.

"My brother Edward told me he never wanted to see me again so I thought I would make him regret it by running away." I said, embarrassed.

"That is when you met Alexander." Margie said with a sly smile. She opened her mouth to say something out but Alex cut her off.

"Enough, Margie."

"You see what I mean Ella? We can get nothing out of him, apparently he won't let me get anything out of you either." Margie huffed. All the vampires around me laughed— it sounded beautiful the soft low and high notes mingling in harmony.

Alex's 'family' were not human no doubt, but they held some humanity. Margie was mostly the question asker while the rest of them watched me intently. Nicholas would chuckle under his breath at something I said, but when I looked at him his face it was solemn. It was around two in the morning when I was falling asleep on my feet. Alex then told his family it was time for me to go back.

"It was great to know you Ella. I _hope_ we will see you again." Margie said briskly taking my hand again. Her eyes dulled again and changed back so quick I would have missed it if I had blinked. She glanced at Alex, her face worried.

I thought of how her face looked and it got me worried. Margie was the one who could see the future, right? Had she something that was going to happen to me?

"Something's bothering you." Alex stated solemnly. We were back in my room. He had demanded I get into bed—which I was dead tired so I didn't argue. When my head hit the pillow I was already half way asleep and didn't answer him.

He murmured something else in my ear, which I didn't catch. I was already asleep and dreaming—sweet beautiful dreams.

* * *

**_MORNING_**

"Eleanor! Wake up!"

I moaned and pulled the covers over my head. _Still _the yelling at my door went on.

"If you're not down here in five minutes _you'll_ be going to the market instead of Haley (**their maid**)"

I ignored my mother and closed my eyes, going back to sleep. If I had known my mother was true to her word I would have done what she asked. Since toady was the first of August, my mother had a lot more on her list. As soon as I stumbled down the stairs—yawning every few seconds—my mother planted a bonnet on my head, gave me a huge basket and a two page list.

"Haley thanks you, Ella." My mother said with a smile, pushing me toward the door. "Don't you dare come into this house without everything on the list."

Before I knew it, I was on the porch, with the door slammed shut behind me. I sighed, and glanced at the blackened clouds that hung in the sky. Briskly, I made my way down the porch steps, and ran down the dirt road that lead to the city. The sooner I got this done the sooner I could sleep.

Finally in the outskirts of the city, I walked even faster. The deserted alleyways—between the large buildings—looked scarier than they did on a sunny day. Then there was suddenly a soft meow behind me. I turned and the meows continued, in one of the alleyways is where it was coming from.

I hesitated feeling something was wrong, but soft meow was calling to me. The thought of bringing home a kitten was thrilling. I had always wanted a kitten, but never had chance to get one. I clucked as I looked into the alley, small illuminating green eyes blinked at me.

"Here kitty, kitty." I cooed, placing my basket on the ground, and I tapped my legs with my hands.

It happened faster than I thought it could—a knife placed against my neck and a arm around my waist pressing me to a body. A soft chuckle ruffled my hair.

"Have you ever heard the saying, Eleanor?" The sickening, familiar voice said softly in my ear. "Curiosity killed the cat."


	11. Love Changes Things

**A/N: HI! I got this chapter out early! YAY! Plz R&R mostly I want you to read. I sort of love this chapter and hate it at the same time. Plz tell me how you like it…. even if you hate it…It will probably knock down some of my confidence of my writing skills but I like honest people….believe me I'm one of them. --Snowy **

**Chapter 11**

"Marcus…" I began, but the knife was pressed tighter to my throat.

"I could have given you everything you ever dreamed of having, Eleanor." He whispered angrily. "I got a letter from your father this morning. He said that he regretfully had to reject my proposal under certain circumstances."

My eyes widened, as a gasp escaped my lips. Then suddenly I was thrown against the alley wall. Marcus stared at me with eyes, which made me nauseas.

"I have always wondered…" He said quietly, tracing the knife down my neck and across my breast. I began trembling with fright as he pushed his body closer to mine.

"Don't please don't…" I begged, as he pinned my hands against the wall. He chuckled darkly.

"We could have done this traditionally." He said moving his face closer to mine. I turned my face so he couldn't reach my lips. I would never let him—suddenly he grabbed my jaw and jerked my face back. He stared into my terrified eyes and laughed, then placed his greedy lips on mine.

There was two options I could let him dishonor me, or I could fight. I choose to fight. I used my free hand—that he had released—and raked my fingernails down his cheek. He yelped and released me for the moment—that was all I needed. I bolted toward the light at the end of the alleyway.

I didn't get to far when something hit me from behind, forcing me to the alley's floor. I was roughly turned on my back, blood dripped onto to my face when I looked up. I noticed long jagged gashes running down Marcus's cheek.

"You'll pay for that Eleanor." Marcus said through clenched teeth. I struggled underneath him, grabbing his wrist trying not to let his hands get any closer to me. The knife was still in his right hand and he was straining against me. He was to strong for me and my arms began to shake and then crumbled.

The breath came out of me in a whoosh as the knife was plunged into me—just below my ribs. Warm liquid rushed into and out of my mouth. I was going to die… I could feel it, my simple life flashed before my eyes. When Alex came into view it wasn't so bad. I would miss him even if I hadn't known him very long, but I knew I was in love with him. Anywhere I went I would always love him.

**Marcus POV **

Her eyes were glazing over as she stared up at me. I became uneasy; I glanced down at the knife that was plunged into her. I pushed myself off her and stared down at her.

"This is your on fault, Eleanor." I muttered. Her blood stained body mangled on the ground was pretty sad at her once beauty.

Then I heard it… it sounded like footsteps coming toward us. I turned in the direction instantly thinking of what to say when the person saw the bloody body. _She was attacked and I was trying to save her from her attacker, but a knife was plunged into her in the struggle_, I thought anxiously.

As the footsteps got closer, I squinted in the darkness—it was odd, pale glowing figure that was walking toward me. I blinked, surprised, as red illuminating eyes pierce through the darkness.

Faster than I thought possible, a man stood in front of me. He had menacing red eyes glaring murderously at me, underneath windblown pitch black hair. He glanced over my shoulder at Eleanor, and then back at me—his face suddenly turned murderously angry. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and a chill shot down my spine.

"I should do ten times as worse you did to her," He growled grabbing my throat and raising me off my feet.

**Alex's POV**

With a quick flick of my hand I threw him head first into the alley wall. I quit breathing in; the taste of her blood was almost too much. I flashed to her side, and cradled her in my arms. She stared at me with dull green eyes and a weak smile came upon her face.

"Ella…I'm so sorry." I whispered hoarsely, she raised her trembling hand placing it on my cheek. I held her hand there. "I should of watched you more closely. I didn't heed Margie's words… I didn't think you would go on your own. I thought I could watch you… making sure nothing happened to you."

I didn't want to lose her, but it had to be her choice. I really didn't know if I could change her—her blood smelled too sweet—so it was better this way.

"Change… me." Her chocked words were barely audible, but I heard her. "Can't… lose… you." She whispered between every ragged breath

"Ella are you sure? I could carry you to a doctor, he could save you." Though I said the words, I knew no human could save her—her heart beat was slowing every second.

"I… love… you." She breathed unevenly.

"And I love you, young one." I said softly. I leaned toward her neck, the furious roar that came from my human instinct was instantly dulled by determination. I kissed her neck softly, and then bit into her flesh.

The sweet taste flowed into my mouth, she piercingly scream bounced off the brick walls, but I covered her mouth to muffle her scream. The monster inside me kept on drinking, but I knew if I continued I would kill her. I pulled back abruptly and her eyes where wide with fright as they connected with mine.

"You're going to be ok Ella, I swear it." I promised, picking her up in my arms. "As long as I live… I swear I'll never let this happen again. I'll never leave your side again."


	12. Bittersweet Freedom

**AN: If you don't read this then you are going to be wondering where I am going to be for the next week. Ok I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter of His Wish and BRR out by next Thursday morning, but I will not be updating for probably a week after the next chapter. I'm going on a cruise and won't be back until Nov. 2 or 3. Ok so now I hope you enjoy this! I love this chapter definitely on one my fav list. KEEP READING! -SNOWY**

**100 years later (I think :P)**

**CHAPTER 12: Bittersweet Freedom**

They were all round me, they had cornered me; their alerted red eyes watched me murderously. I took a cautious step back, and the red eyed newborns took an eager step closer too me. They were about ten surrounding me, but I heard others at a distance. I had seriously got myself in trouble—deadly trouble.

One of the newborns shot out at me, I dodged it only to be attacked again from the side. I twirled to the left grabbing the newborns arm in the process and slamming him into another. In half a second, I had six bites on both of my arms, seven newborns on top of me, and three sharp pairs of teeth going for my neck.

Then suddenly all the weight that was pressed on me was suddenly slung off. Piercing screams of pain echoed around me, I winced slightly at the agony in the newborn's cries. As suddenly as it happened everything was calm and silent—my arms were stinging from the bites.

"What are you doing, Ella?" I heard his soft, strained voice behind me. If my heart was still beating, it would have been fluttering.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently. I sat up and turned toward Alex, he was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"I turn my back for five seconds, and you're out here provoking newborns." He said pinching the bridge of his nose, he pushed off the tree and flashed in front of me.

"I did not provoke them!" I protested as he brushed a stray hair away from my face.

"I think you did young one," He said quietly taking my hand and raising it to his lips. I couldn't help but melt at his touch, even though I bristled at the phrase 'young one'. "Are you all right?"

"Just a few scratches," I said calmly, but winced as he traced his fingers along my arm.

"I think Margie saw a whole lot worse—she was quite jumpy." Alex said with a chuckle, but I saw a cold dark memory flash in his eyes. The night, I was changed. Even though he was quite calm about everything, he always kept his promise to never leave my side. Until now, which I was the one that snuck away from him.

"Alex, I think we need to talk." I whispered, purposely avoiding his eyes.

"What is it Rose?" (**Rose is Alex's nickname for Ella—because when she was human she smelled like fresh roses**) He didn't sound wary, only curious. It felt awful to do this to him.

"Alex, I would like to go on my own for a few weeks." I cringed, awaiting his answering rejection, but it never came. I glanced up at him his face, it was unreadable, and he refused to connect with my eyes. "Alex you have always been there, making sure no harm came to me, but I want to know if I can handle everything on my own."

He snapped his head back up staring straight into my eyes. I was able to see the memory that always haunted him…and me. Most human memories would fade away, but that one memory, he feared more than anything—losing someone else he loved.

"I'll always come back to you, never doubt that," His eyes cautiously doubted my words. Anger flared from inside me. "I'm nothing like her Alex! I will always come back to you, I love you too much to not come back, but I need to see if I'm strong enough to go on my own…"

"Ella…" Alex muttered, sliding his fingers slowly down my neck.

"Let her go, Alexander," Margie whispered dramatically. Alex rolled his eyes.

"And why should I let her go, Margie?" Alex asked sternly, even though he knew she was eavesdropping, it didn't mean he approved it.

"Because I'm going with her," Margie said confidently, apparently she already knew.

"Is that so?" Alex said flatly.

"Grow up Alexander; if you watch Ella under a microscope all the time—I wouldn't blame her if she didn't ever want to come back!"

"I would never—" Margie's' glare shut me up instantly.

"So which is it Alex?" Margie glanced at Alex, who was staring at me.

Instead of answering he reached for my hand and helped me to stand up. With a flick of his free hand, he told Margie to leave. She sighed impatiently—apparently she was eager—but left without another word.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" He whispered seductively, wrapping his arms around my waist. Before I could answer, his lips were on mine. I suddenly lost all reason of ever separating myself from him. He pulled back quicker than I liked, and smiled down at me "Well?"

"You are cruel." I moaned, understanding exactly what he was doing. I reached behind his head and forced his lips back on mine. He deepened the kiss, but pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine. His ragged breathing matched mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked, this time his voice told me he was serious.

"Will you let me go?" I whispered, closing my eyes enjoying myself in his arms.

"I won't stand in your way Eleanor." He promised.

"And you won't follow?" I hedged, pulling back so I could see his face.

"I won't follow."

I studied him for a moment; I could tell he was struggling with the memory of Catherin. I had the sudden urge to prove to him. I pressed myself closer to him; I placed my mouth close to his ear.

"I'll always come back to you." I whispered forcefully.

"I know." He said simply.

We broke apart slowly, hearing our family coming toward us. Alex grabbed my hand and kissed it tenderly before letting our entwined hands drop between us. My adopted family, in seconds stood before us.

"So are we going?" Sarah asked coolly. I blinked rapidly and stared at her, surprised.

"Are you coming too, Sarah?" I asked.

"I thought it would be better if we didn't leave Sarah out, on our all girl's week." Margie chirped in eagerly.

Ok, so I wasn't going to be completely alone, but I couldn't argue—Alex was actually agreeing to it.

"We can leave today!" Margie exclaimed; I glanced at Alex.

"Why are you in such a hurry Margie?" Alex asked suspiciously. Margie just smiled and flashed to my side.

"Make your goodbye sweet Ella, you won't see him for a while." Margie whispered in my ear. "Sarah and I are going on ahead. We are going up north toward Oregon."

Just like that Alex and I were alone again. I hadn't plan on going this fast or abruptly. When I looked back into his eyes I saw that same fear. Before I could say anything he leaned down and very gently touched my lips with his.

"You better get going. It seems Margie is in a hurry," He said quietly.

"I'm going to miss you, very, very much." I whispered raggedly.

"I'll miss you more than you know" Alex said, stepping back from me. A part of my mind was shouting for me not to go, not to leave without him.

"Love you." I said weakly, taking a step away from him.

"Love you," He whispered, and just like our family he disappeared. I watched him weave through the trees until he disappeared in the forest darkness. I felt emptiness in my chest, but my body was eager to move—to taste the bittersweet freedom.

I caught up with my two sisters, and we raced up North, heading toward something big, new, and beyond exciting.


	13. When Time Begins

**AN: Hope you enjoy this! I spent time and time again erasing and rewriting this stupid chapter trying to make it perfect. Well hope you like it. I'm off on a cruise! See ya when I get back hopefully I'll have some more chapters written by then hopefully . **

**CHAPTER 13**

"It's going to storm," Margie muttered, I narrowed my eyes at her as a mischievous grin spread across her face. Margie had been acting strange all day, more enthusiastic than usual. I glanced at the sky to see bright blue and a few white fluffy clouds.

"Are you sure?" I asked, skeptical.

"It will be where we are going. Plus, I can _see_ the future you can't Ella." She said defensively, I just rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree trunk. This would probably be the only stop we were going to get, with Margie in charge that is.

"I don't see why you're in such a hurry Margie?" Sarah snapped, she sat cross-legged beside me, glaring up at Margie as she paced in and out of view.

"You wouldn't understand." Margie muttered, pausing and glancing at the sky.

"We should go hunting." Sarah said, apparently ignoring Margie's comment. I shoved off the tree trunk, uncomfortable.

"You both can go; I'll just skip this time." I said quietly, if I hadn't been paying attention I would not have seen the urgent glance between Margie and Sarah. Just then I felt that odd feeling, as a memory flashed before my eyes.

_It was dark, and gloomy, trees surrounded six pale figures. As I came in closer I noticed the pale figures were my family. _

_"What did you want to talk about Alex?" Daniels' clear metallic voice was slightly worried. _

_"It is about Ella," Alex muttered, running his fingers through his windblown hair._

_"What about Ella?" Margie asked, alarmed._

_"She gets very upset after she feeds. She pushes off hunting until I have to literally force her to go hunt." Alex said just above a whisper. (_**AN: Just so you know this conversation was discussed a long time ago they just didn't know how to confront her about it. Alex has tried several times, but failed miserably.**)

_"When did she—_The memory was abruptly cut off.

Feeling horribly embarrassed, I turned to run, but a firm hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back. When I glanced behind me, Sarah stood there, with a solemn face.

"Ella we are your sisters, you can tell us." Margie cooed gently, flashing to Sarah's side.

"Hunting… would be a whole lot easier—and more enjoyable—if I didn't have the gift of memories," When I glanced up at them, sheepishly. I saw both, my sisters, take on a knowing look, but they kept quiet and so I continued. "I don't know why it is, but when I look into a human's eye just before I take their life. I see every memory they have had ever had, even ones they had as a young child. I know it's no excuse. They are our prey, but I see their loved ones—the people who care for them, people they love."

Sarah released her grip from my arm, and Margie stepped forward to place her hand on my shoulder. I instantly knew she was scanning my future.

"Don't be embarrassed of your gift, Ella, you have it for a reason, and I'm sure in the future you'll find an Alternative to your hunting habit." Margie said with a soft smile.

I smiled back, but still I felt…

"You stay here Ella—and I mean right here—Sarah and I will go hunt. Then we will continue our journey to Oregon!" Margie exclaimed, she patted my head and in a human blink they were gone.

I felt like a child. A younger sister left behind because she was too young and too naïve. I fell back against the tree and slid to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest. Tracing the holes of my tattered jeans with my finger—sooner or later I would have to get another pair.

_I wonder what Edward would have done?_ I jerked upright. Where had Edward's name come from? I haven't thought about him over three decades. My hand instantly moved to my neck where the heart shape pendent stayed. I reached behind my neck and unclasped the fragile clasp and placed the pendent in my hand.

It was worn from over the years; the ruby didn't glisten like it use too. With as much gentleness as I could manage, I opened the locket. The two pictures nestled in a small heart shaped frame, were like reliving them again. My eyes slid toward the picture of my family, _he_ caught my interest immediately. Edward wore that crooked smile, which I had grown up with—it was hard to forget him. I felt as if he was still out there, but it was impossible, he died in the Spanish Flu epidemic.

I snapped the locket closed—it was foolish to render on the past. I should just throw it away never to look at it again. I clenched my hand into a fist around it—I couldn't it was part of me. So with a sigh I placed it back around my neck.

I had waited for thirty minuets, when finally my sisters finally came back with eyes red as crimson.

"Are you ready to continue?" Margie asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Yes," I said, standing.

Margie nodded; she was gone in a blink of a human blink I followed after Sarah. If I was fully fed I would have completely outran my sisters, but now I was just lagged behind. In a hour and a half we were in Oregon. Heading toward a small town called Forks. We stopped just a few miles out of the town.

"Can we go see the ocean?" I asked. There was no way I was going into that town even if the dark, dreary clouds covered us from the sun.

"No," Margie said forcefully. I was taken back as she looked at me fustrated.

I looked over at Sarah, who was watching Margie as if she trying to solve a puzzle.

"You are up to something Margie." Sarah stated suspiciously. Margie blinked rapidly, her face instantly innocent. She gave us both a dazzling—supposedly innocent— smile.

Out of nowhere a deafening large boom shook the forest—it wasn't thunder.

"Margie?" I said, instantly my eyes turned pleading. Margie laughed softly and nodded.

"Stay behind me, though, Ella—you too Sarah." Margie said calmly, but I saw the excitement dance in her eyes. I nodded eagerly, while Sarah reluctantly nodded.

Margie started off and I followed with only an inch between us. As we were coming closer I heard voices—both high and low and very vampireish. Then the voices suddenly cut off as we came into their hearing range.

We came into the large clearing. There was an average of seven vampires and curiously a human girl. I was taken back by the vampire's butterscotch colored eyes. Was it even possible? I could take in every memory the seven vampires had—and that was exactly what I was going to do, until I saw him. He stood protectively in front of the girl, yet his bronze colored hair was styled exactly the way I remembered, it so long ago.

I glanced at Margie who was staring at me, when I connected with her eyes she nodded. I looked back at him, not understanding. He was supposed to be dead! My mind ran through ways that this wasn't him, but when I looked straight into his tawny eyes I saw every memory he had ever had. He was reading my mind, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, his whole demeanor was stunned.

"Edward? Edward is that you?" I breathed.


	14. Once Again Reunited

**AN: Ok i had no idea that happened. sos i'm really sorry about what happened. hope you enjoy this one! if it comes up. - snowy**

**CHAPTER 14**

I was positive I had never been so stunned in my life before. Just a few feet before me stood a brother that I thought had been one of the many souls that had been swept away by the epidemic influenza. Suddenly I was pulled into one of his many memories, but this one was the most difficult to watch: it was the night I was changed.

_I was suddenly in a living room I nearly forgotten, yet it still it brought a wonderful feeling. Edward was at the piano playing a soft melody, the notes were more rushed than they were supposed to be. Finally out of frustration, Edward pushed back against the piano bench and turned to stare at the large clock that hung over the fireplace. _

"_Edward?" I heard my mothers soft voice call from upstairs. _

"_Yes mother?" _

"_Has Eleanor come back yet?" I could hear the anxiety in her voice, though she tried to cover it up._

"_No mother." Edward called back, as he began to pace. Then there was a knock on the front door. Edward's head snapped up and he stood still for a moment. He inhaled deeply, and raced toward the door—faster than I have ever seen a human run. He swung the door opened; his face expectant—slightly annoyed—suddenly became pale, as he spotted the two police officers on the porch. _

"_Edward, is that Ella I heard? I can't believe-"My mothers voice cut short, Edward turned to see mother stop halfway down the staircase. Her bright green eyes widened as she spotted the officers, then with much effort she cleared her face._

"_What can I do for you officers?" My mother said coolly, descending down the rest of the stairs. _

"_Are you Elizabeth Mason, madam?" One the officers asked gravely. _

"_Yes, yes I am." My mother said calmly, but I could see her hands were trembling._

"_Mrs. Mason, we have reason to believe that your daughter has been hurt." The younger of the two officers said, I noticed a basket in his hands. A basket that had the 'Mason Family' embroidered on the side of the basket. _

"_How so?" My mother asked briskly—I could tell she was trying to hold in her emotions._

"_It seems Miss. Eleanor was spotted going into town. A by passer went down the same route your daughter supposedly took. Marcus Renter was found dead with a crushed skull, and a pool of blood was found a few feet away from his body." The officer paused for a few moments, letting it soak in. "There was also specks of blood leading away from the scene, we have reason to believe your daughter has escaped from an attack that has left Mr. Renter dead. It is possible she is still alive."_

"_Alive? You just said she's been hurt, now you're saying that my daughter has a possibility of being dead?" My mother's voice cracked, as she glanced from one officer to the next. _

"_It's a possibility Mrs. Mason." _

I pushed back the rest of the memory, not wanting to see the reaction. I now stared at him, and then as if my body was moving on its own I was running toward him. I crashed into him, embracing him tightly.

"Ella…you are a vampire." Edwards's voice was full of so much disbelief, that it made me laugh.

"I would say the same to you, Edward." I muttered, pulling back from him.

"How?" He asked, seeming oblivious to the shocked stares of his coven and also of the human girl behind him.

I let him see bits pieces of what happened with Marcus, but I kept some parts of me and Alex out of my thoughts. Some things Edward didn't need to know—at the moment. He watched what I replayed in my mind with a clenched jaw.

I glanced over my shoulder at Carlisle. He looked the same as he had over a hundred years ago. He was the person who had changed my brother; Edward seemed to see him as a role model. The very vampire that has not even tasted human blood before.

"It is good to see you again Dr. Cullen." I said coolly, turning toward him. I knew he recognized me, because he was searching through his memories.

"You too, Eleanor," Carlisle said with a warm smile.

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmet," I said acknowledging the rest of Edward's coven. I first glanced over at the one, whose name was Alice, who was short, and was framed like a pixie and had with really short pitch black hair. Rosalie was probably the most beautiful of the three–out shining Sarah any day. Esme, Edwards's mother figure had caramel waves of hair and soft golden eyes. The two men of the coven, excluding Edward and Carlisle, were Jasper and Emmet. Jasper, Edwards's military brother, seemed to be the one who strategize the fight against the newborns weeks ago, and Emmet was Edward's favorite brother. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Ella, and my sisters Sarah and Margie."

After I pointed out my sisters, I sidestepped Edward and came face to face with the girl who had stolen Edward's heart. Her name was Isabella but she preferred Bella—it was kind of ironic how we had only one letter difference between our preferred names. I could see the uncertainly and the hurt in her eyes, before they were terrified as I was right in front of her.

"Hello, Bella." I murmured softly. She blinked, surprised that I knew her name. I still couldn't get into her memories though, which I wasn't surprised. When Bella didn't answer, I began again. "I'm Edward's younger sister."

Bella's eyes widened and she looked past me at Edward, out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod.

"It still doesn't explain why I couldn't see you coming." Alice blurted. She could see the future just like Margie could, except she didn't have to touch something to know its future.

"I can explain that one." Margie said calmly, everyone turned to stare at her. "I also have the ability to see the future, Alice. Mine, however, being limited, but I can also block vampires that have the same ability as mine, from seeing me or someone close to me. I on the other hand could see you through Ella."

My jaw dropped—I never knew that. Margie laughed lightly at my expression, but the rest stood in silence.

"I'm assuming you heard us playing?" Edward asked solemnly, I could tell by the look in his eyes, he would have never put Bella in the position if he knew we were coming.

"Pretty much." I muttered, glancing at the rest of his family, after seeing half their memories and all of Edwards. I could tell the odd, yellow color eyes were caused by hunting predators of the animal kingdom.

"Maybe we should relocate to our home—not far from here—where we can talk more comfortably?" Carlisle said warmly.

"We will love to, Carlisle." Margie answered before I could. I felt a broad smile spread across my lips the beautiful home that was so clear in Edward's mind. I was beyond excited to get to see it and also to catch up with my brother. Meeting Edward seemed to be another chapter in my complicated, vampiric life, but it seemed this one was going to be exceptionally exciting.


	15. The Story Twist

**AN: ****I know it's short but my mind is trying to twist everything together. Ok I think you for your ideas and this is a twist of a lot of peoples ideas. If you see the beginning of your idea then you are the person that gets all the glory. I had a LOT of peoples idea and I formed into to one I'll see if I can write down everyone, but I'm way too tired now. **

**CHAPTER 15**

**Alex POV**

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way to Italy!" I muttered. I was so angry I could rip off both Nick and Daniel's heads off right now.

"It's your fault you went along with it," Nickolas says coolly leaning against a tree.

"You would have followed the girls as soon as they were a hundred yards away." Daniel mutters smugly, making a calming gesture with his pale hands.

"I was not…" My words died down—that was exactly what I was going to do. "You didn't have to go to the extreme of going to Italy!"

"Margie said it would be a good idea, plus I have a good friend up at Volterra." Daniel informs.

"Well it's the first time I heard of it." Nick said, pushing off against the tree.

"I'm sure you heard of the Volturi, I'm sure."

"Doesn't everyone?" I mutter, feeling close to the chills I used to get as a human. I watched them once kill a whole coven of vampires—newborns and all. I had barely escaped with my life—not like I was alive or anything.

"Let's go before it gets to dark," Daniel said zooming off, I follow after Nick—I had a bad feeling about this.

**Edward POV**

I watched Ella closely; she looked just like she did over a hundred years ago, except now she was…well a vampire. It was very difficult to read her thoughts; her mind was full of memories of others.

As if knowing I was watching her, Ella turned, looking me straight in the eyes and smiled. _It's been a long time hasn't it Edward?_

I gave a slight nod that wasn't noticeable to the others, her smile widened.

"How did you happen on coming this way?" Alice asked, she seemed more relaxed, like the others she had been tensed and untrusting of Ella and her adoptive sisters. Although Alice watched Margie like a hawk, it irritated the heck out of her that she couldn't see our guest's future.

"It was actually Ella's idea, but I just lead her down to reunite with her brother. Heaven knows how many adventures we are going to have!" Margie exclaimed clapping her hands twice—she reminded me exactly of someone whose name started with an A.

"Adventures? What kind of adventures?" Emmet asked, straightening from his slumped position marking as the sign of boredom.

"Oh, it mostly has to do with the human girl you have." Margie said casually gesturing to Bella. "I see your having a wedding, it'll be gorgeous."

This has my attention. "What do you mean about Bella?"

"I'm not sure." Margie mutters her pale lips puckered. I tried to see what she was seeing, but it was all blank, darkness.

_The werewolves Edward, _Alice nearly yells in my head. _That's what she is seeing 'because I can't see a thing either. _

Then a long, loud howl rocked the house.


	16. A Change

A/N: I know, I know haven't wrote in like forever. I just haven't been in the mood to write very much and I know this is short. I trying to think which you can see is taking its precious time. Very sorry for the long wait and short chapter

_**Chapter 16. **_

Ella Pov

Everybody around us was silent for a few moments. All their faces looking grim and slightly taken back. I glanced over at Margie who was looking puzzled and over at Sarah who was looking bored. My attention was caught by Edward as he swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, glancing from one face to the other, no one said a word. My eyes rested back on Edward--expectant.

"Did you by any chance hunt around here, Ella?" Edward muttered, his family looked at him sharply.

"Margie and Sarah hunted a few miles out of the city." I said, side glancing at Margie who was suddenly rigid and hissed under her breath. Edward glanced up at Margie with a stern expression.

"It seems the dogs want to meet with us Carlisle. They also want us to bring our guests. " Edward said with a sneer. Carlisle's face was suddenly grave.

"Do you they have any intention of attacking, Edward?" Carlisle asked glancing at Edward. There was a moment of complete silence.

"No, at least not for now."

"I suppose will have no choice then. Margie, Sarah, Ella, I must ask you to come with us." Carlisle said staring straight at me.

"And if we refuse?" Sarah snapped.

"We have no objections, Carlisle." Margie said quickly, glaring at Sarah. Then she looked back at Carlisle. "I hope we haven't caused any trouble for you and your family."

"No, of course not," Carlisle said with a smile, but his tawny eyes showed the truth.

"Bella I want you stay here." Edward muttered, his voice said no arguments, but either she didn't hear or didn't care.

"You're _not_ leaving me." Bella said in a low voice.

"It's dangerous." Edward said in a hard voice. I felt slightly uncomfortable to witness this conversation, but the rest of his family stared off in different directions waiting for the conclusion.

_I was suddenly watching Edward racing into a room. Bella was crumbled on the ground, Emmet and Jasper had already knocked got to the Vampire who was going in for the kill. The dry feeling in my throat increased as I glanced at the blood pouring from Bella's body. _

Edward suddenly was glaring at me which the memory was suddenly cut off. The look he gave me I remembered as I child. He would be playing his piano with such passion and I would run in there wanting him to play with me. He gave me that same look which meant 'Go away, your being a nuisance'.

I smiled apologetically. Bella finally convinced Edward of about a few minuets of aggressive persuasion.

"So who exactly are we meeting?" I asked, running beside Edward with Bella on his back. We were in the forest heading toward our destination quickly.

"Werewolves, we made a treaty with them a time ago that we would not kill or change a human being."

"If you did, let's say change a human what would happen?" I asked glancing at Bella, apparently from Edward's memories; Bella was the one who wanted to be with Edward as a vampire.

"We would break the treaty and be at war with the werewolves." Edward said solemnly.

"Alexander," I heard Margie's distraught voice behind me. I froze in my tracks and turned slowly. Margie stood rigid, her hands balled into fists. "Alexander!"

I was in front of her instantly, Sarah also at my side.

"What did you see?" I asked placing my hands on her shoulders trying to make eye contact. When Margie finally looked up at me, Edward ad his family surrounded us—strained but curious.

"Alexander will doubt."


	17. Lover

AN: I'm supposing ya want to strangle me don't you? I'm really sorry about this small chapter. anyway hope you enjoy. And Merry Christmas and happy new year!

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Alex Pov**_

"Alexander! Quit day-dreaming and come on, Daniel is going to leave us at this rate." Nicholas muttered grumpily, jerking on my arm.

"Something is not right Nicholas." I said glancing at the sky. The sun was covered by charcoal, black clouds.

"What are you talking about?" Nick finally turned to face me, but ever so often glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. It feels as if I'm not supposed to be here. That the longer I stay here the more I'll regret it later." I mutter, even as the words came out of my mouth it sounded

crazy even to me.

"That doesn't even make since." Nick said beginning to walk away. "You are worrying over nothing Alexander. Now come on."

He was gone in a flash, but I stayed behind, the deep sinking feeling in my stomach grew worse by the minuet.

When I glanced up—I saw her. She stood in the shadows staring at me. When she noticed me staring at her she turned and flashed down an alleyway.

I hesitated a moment glancing where Nick disappeared off to. With a deep sigh I followed her. Nothing, but my frozen human heart was running after her.

Then she disappeared just as my hand reached out to grab her. I stared at my outstretched hand, and clenched my hand into a fist.

"Catherine."

"Why are you still searching for me, Alexander?"


	18. All is fair in love and war

_**A/N It took me awhile to write this one. Ok if you don't remember Catherine read chapter 7 again. The Past is when Alex was young and not a vampire hope you enjoy it! oh and I'm going to do a few of these past things so you can get the full view on Alex and Cat relationship no matter how much you don't won't it to be true. Remember to see my cousins story and reveiw.**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**THE PAST**_

_**ALEX POV**_

(read A/N so you know what this is)"_Please, no Alexander!" Catherine cried as I dragged her toward the dance floor. It was Christmas Eve and we had been invited to Daniel and Sarah's annual Christmas Eve Ball._

_"Relax Cat," I mutter, swinging her into my arms as the orchestra struck up a fast paced song._

_"I can't dance!" She says in a hoarse whisper, looking down at our feet as they moved in rhythm. _

_"What are you doing now, love?" I said, she glanced up at me and I stared deep into her bright blue eyes. She blushed and quickly looked down. "A beautiful blushing wife."_

_I studied her glowing face, I felt ashamed of that I had once dreaded marrying this girl. Now she was the love of my life and she had given me the little bundle of joy, Alexandria. _

_"Alex can we please stop dancing?" Catherine whined after three dances, she looked as if she was going to pass out. I chuckled as I led her away from the dancing couples and toward outside, where a huge bonfire burned. _

_"I would suggest you get used to this Cat. We'll be dancing for the rest of our lives." I teased, as she grimaced. I noticed though that her face quickly transformed into something I didn't recognize as if she was in great pain._

_"Are you ok?" I asked._

_"Yes." She said quickly, giving me a not at all reassuring smile. _

_"Alex!" I glanced up to see Nick and Claire making their way toward us. My grin fell away as I noticed purplish bruise on her left cheek. Nick shook his head ever so slightly, and I quickly pasted a grin back on my face. _

_"Clarie you look mighty pretty." I said as cheerful as I could. She smiled at me and ran the rest of the distance and fell into my arms. _

_"It's been to long big brother." She muttered into my shoulder. _

_"Very long," I say softly as she pulled back from me. She smiled at me as if she was three years old once again._

_"Claire why don't you tell Alex the good news," Nick said cheerfully, but when I glanced over at him his eyes were hard and dangerous. Claire grinned enthusiastically brightening up her face._

_"I'm having a baby!" _

_"Congratulations, Claire!" Catherine exclaims and embraces my sister. _

_"Yes, congratulations," I say trying hard to mean it, but the thought of Claire having the child of that scumbag…_

_"Alex come with me." Nick whispers grabbing my upper arm and pulling me to the opposite side of the huge bonfire._

_"Nicholas…"_

_"I know." He stopped walking and took in a deep breath. Then he looked back at me, staring me straight in eye. "There is nothing we can do." _

_"Nicholas if we wait any longer he will kill her!" I whisper fiercely, yanking my arm from his grasp. _

_"If he does," He paused glancing back at Claire, who was now talking to a young woman. "He will go through ten times as much pain he caused her."_

_"Why can't we do something now!" _

_"Because we just can't Alex. We have no say in what goes in her life anymore." he looks back at me giving me a slight smile. "We must treasure the time we have with her." _

_**Ella Pov**_

"Doubt? Doubt what?" I said, tightening my hands on Margie's shoulder, but Margie was shaking her head slowly.

"It's nothing, Eleanor. We need to keep moving." Margie said shrugging my hands off of her shoulders. She ran past me and almost everyone followed her lead, only Edward and Bella were beside me.

"Who's Alexander?" Edward asks cocking his head.

"A very close friend," I say simply, feeling numb all over. Margie saw something—to be truthful I was scared. Scared it was something that would take Alex away from me forever.

"Are you ok?" He asks concern written in his golden eyes, I could still remember the bright emeralds that used to be the window to his soul.

"No, but once I figure out what's going on I will be." I mutter stepping defiantly forward.

Edward was suddenly flying past me. Narrowing my eyes I picked up my speed and followed until I was beside him. He glanced over at me and smiled.

I heard a soft snap of a twig just as a bad smelling something was charging toward us. It was a dark chocolate color, and looked like an over grown mongrel. Edward and I both jumped to the side snarling.

"The wolf is young and inexperienced." Edward mutters softly. "He is disobeying orders."

"The point is?" I snap, watching every step the werewolf took. He was preparing to attack. I leaned forward preparing myself to fight.

'Don't," Edward said his arm suddenly out in front of me blocking my access to the wolf.

"What do you suppose we do Edward? He is going to attack.' I say trying to push myself past his arm, but it was like a iron bar. I glanced back, where Bella was watching Edward like a hawk.

The werewolf finally decided to attack. Edward leaned forward, when three other wolfs came bursting through the under brush. The sandy colored wolf blocked the young werewolf's attack, while the other two bullied him back to where they had come from.

The sandy colored wolf stared past me at Bella and growling furiously, he glared at Edward. Edward's face hardened, as the sandy colored wolf made his way after the others.

"What did he say?" I ask softly.

"He claims I'm using Bella as a peace maker. We both know, a time will come when Bella isn't here, and the vampires and the werewolf's will fight to the destruction of the other." Edward mutters silently, so only I could hear.

_I'll fight with you, when the time comes. It is me and my sisters fault you are in this mess. _I say in my mind, grabbing his hand.

"What about your friend?" he mumbles squeezing my hand

_When he figures out whatever Margie saw, then he will come and find me. If he isn't here by the time the war ends I'll go find him and bring him here before the wedding._

"Edward?" Bella says questioningly behind us. Just at that moment Edward's coven and my sisters were coming toward us.

"We were just surrounded by the pack, but they dispersed after a few minuets.' Alice calls out dancing to Edward's side.

"They said they will let us off, but next time they won't be so tolerant." Edward said nonchalantly but his slightly raised eyebrows tipped his family off that there was more to it than that.

War was coming.

_**Alex Pov **_

I glance behind me to see her. Her golden brown hair slid over shoulder, her red eyes stopping my breath.

"Catherine?" I croak, she laughs lightly and steps forward. She stretched out her and gently stroked my cheek.

"It is you Alexander!" She mutters leaning in closer, until our lips were only an inch a part. Before I knew it had her in my arms and I was kissing her. A missing piece was suddenly in place. I pulled her closer to me.

I was expecting to see her face, but I did. Ella stared at me, shocked and hurt written all over her face. As if the woman in my arms burned me, I jumped back trying to catch my breath. What had I done?

"Alex?" Catherine watched me curiously.

"I can't." I said sudden anger at her boiled in my body.

"Can't what Alexander?" She says mockingly gliding closer. This time she placed her lips on mine and I was suddenly holding closer to me. I pushed Ella's face away as if it was a pesky fly. It was wrong I knew that deep in my soul, but I couldn't help it. I had once loved this woman as much as I do Ella, maybe even more than Ella.


	19. Their Life Changing Choice

_A/N: I'm getting back into the story and its running smoothly. So I'll try my best to make these posts like when I first started writing it. I know I said I was going to do the past thing but i have got lot of not so friendly comments on PM. If I didn't have so many respectful readers I would have stopped on this very chapter. You might be disappointed about Alex & Catherine, but that is life. WARNING: Next time I'm cussed out because of Alex and Cat I'll just stop writing this story. On brighter side my cousin has put out her second chapter of SR! I actually helped with an action scene so go, read it. I'm actually proud of it since I'm used to writing first person rather than third. _

Alex Pov

_"Are you ok Ella?" I asked, slowly approaching her. She didn't answer, just played with the locket that hung around her neck. It had been at least three years since her changing and she was doing as remarkable as Margie had predicted. _

_"Ella please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded crouching to her side, gently gliding her face to my hand to face me._

_"You thought of her again," She muttered in a dull voice, lowering her gaze. My hand fell from her face. I felt as if she had punched me in the stomach. _

_"I'm so sorry Ella." _

_"It isn't like I hate it every time you think of her Alexander, but I rather not always see the memories where you are pledging your love to her. Pledging never to love another," She leaned back against a tree and drew her legs to her chest. "I know I sound childish, selfish even, but Alex ever since that night I have loved you. No one else can ever take that place you hold in my heart." _

_Silently I embraced her, feeling her small frame in my arms made me feel— How could I do this to her? How could I let Catherine sever the bond between me and Ella? _

_"Never again," I whispered in her bronze colored hair. "Never will I make you feel like I don't love you. Catherine's memory will be cast away forever and will never come between me and you again."_

I had meant every word of the promise that I made to Ella. I did love her, but was it enough? My grip loosened around Catherine as Ella's face shone in my minds eye._"Alex do you think you made a right choice?" Ella asked, a playful smile spreading across her glowing face. _

_"I should be asking you that." I muttered in her ear, holding her tighter in my arms. The bright southern sun bore down on her skin making her glitter like a diamond. _

_"Seriously Alexander," She said, staring me directly in the eyes._

_"Yes, I am positive I made the right choice." I said tightening my grip around her. She giggled and buried her face into my chest. _

_"I know I made the right choice." She mumbled. _

I became aware I may have loved Catherine, but i didn't choose her as my love. Ella was the one I had chosen.

"Alex?" Catherine breathed questioningly, as I stepped back from her.

"I-I can't do this." I said slowly, taking a few more steps back. She stared at me uncomprehending.

Ella Pov

"You should tell Bella at least," I protested, Edward glanced over at me clearly annoyed. It was the second day since I had reunited my brother, and other than arguing about telling Bella about the werewolf and vampire war everything was going perfect.

"I told you Eleanor, if Bella found out she will be determined to stop it." Edward muttered quietly, as a semi passed blaring its horn. It was my first time in a confined space with four wheels.

"I know she freaked out last time, but it is Bella's right to know you are going to war with that Jacob kid." I say pressing the button that lowered the passenger window. "From what I have seen in your head, she is pretty close to that werewolf."

"So you can't see into her mind either?" Edward asked, a smirk formed on his cocky face.

"At least I'm not the only one," I sneered at my brother. "I mostly read your mind since you get quite cozy with Isabella."

He looked over at me with narrowed eyes. I laughed at him, but otherwise stared ahead watching the passing road.

"Margie tells me you haven't been feeding." Edward said, instantly changing the subject.

"I don't think that is any of your business," I snap, folding my arms across my chest. Margie had no right to tell him that.

"And why is that?" He asked glaring through the window seal.

"Because I said so," I said stubbornly, turning slightly to look out of the opened window.

"What if I told you I might have a way to help?" He said slyly, I whipped around to face him.

"You?" I asked, he didn't answer. "What is your way of helping, Edward?"

"We are heading toward our hunting grounds." He said with a slight smile.

"You mean you are going to make me feed from an _animal_?" I exclaimed not even trying to cover up my disgust of even thinking of feeding off an animal.

"Not make, it is your choice, but I will refuse to let you into that war without having you at your full strength."

"You can't do that," I said confidently, but i knew if he had made up his mind he would not budge an inch on his decision.

"I _can_ and I _will_." Edward said determinedly. I had no chance around him. "So you agree." He said with a grin, reading my mind.

"Fine," I growled.


	20. Running

AN: Short. Short. I frustrate myself and I know you get frustrated at me to. This was going to be long but it stopped here sorry. Thanks for reading and keep reading!

Chapter 20

Ella pov.

I had just finished feeding off the mountain lion. It wasn't bad but I would not admit it out loud—especially not in front of Edward. Speaking of Edward, where was he? I knew he went hunting, but it only took me seconds to feed.

I began to walk the way I thought he went when he left me. The forest was absolutly gorgeous only letting slivers of sunlight to touch my skin. Though it was silly it reminded me of Alex. Oh, how I missed him!

I wonder what he was doing right now? Probably pleading with Daniel and Nicholas, to turn around and hunt us down. I laughed silently.

Crack.

I turned, suddenly alert. I scanned my surroundings, nobody was there. Cautiously I turned back and began to walk again, that is when I caught the scent. Just as I did smell that awful smell, three wolfs appeared in front of me. I heard a shuffling sound behind me—more wolves.

I had no chance. So I did what I did best—run.

Alex Pov.

This wasn't possible. She couldn't be alive or a vampire. Why was—

"Alexander." I swore at the soft voice behind me. I did with all my power to avoid her these past few days. I knew, though, I always knew that she would have found me.

"What do you want Catherine?" I snapped, staring coldly at the clouded sky.

"You're still angry with for leaving you and Alexandria, am I right?" She asked boldly. I was in her face.

"Do you have any clue how much you hurt us, Catherine? Do you?" I yelled. She stared at me with a calm expression. "Do you even know how Alexandria lived or died? I was there Catherine. In the shadows, I watched her, from her wedding vows to her death bed."

"Why didn't you change her?" Catherine asked, for the first time her voice trembled. "She could have—"

"A hell of a life," I finished sharply. "She was happy and I wasn't going to destroy that."

"I had no choice but to leave." Catherine whispered. "The Volturi discovered I held something unique as a human. They said if I didn't join their 'family' they would have no choice but to destroy everything that held me. I'm sorry Alex, truly I am, but I had no choice."

"That day and time I would have rather died with you Catherine." I muttered.

"We can be together now Alex," Catherine breathed, grabbing a hold of my hand. I drew her hand to my lips and kissed the back of her hand. My mind was already made up.

"I did love you Catherine, but you were suddenly ripped from my heart. I do love you, the mother of my Alexandria." I gently placed her hand at her side and stared into her eyes. "I have fallen in love again, she healed that wound, and I won't rip myself from her."

I took a step back, and another, until I turned on my hills and began running—back to my true love.


	21. Kidnapping Ella

A/N: hope you like it sorry it took so long and yes i know its short. Blah… blah… blah….

Chapter 21

Ella pov

I slammed to a stop, as a huge brown wolf stepped into my path. I hissed under my breath as my pursuers surrounded me. They faked charged several times and I crouched to attack. Not that I needed him, but I wondered where Edward was.

A grey wolf attacked, and I responded by grabbing his front legs. I sent him flying into a tree. The others attacked, sending me to the ground, their sharp teeth clamped hard on both my wrist and my ankles. The wolf I had thrown into the tree stood over me with something in his mouth. It looked like a necklace made of green thread with yellow beads intertwined into it.

He dropped it onto my chest and I knew I was a goner. My whole body went numb—I couldn't even move my neck. Something I thought could never happen to me as a vampire. The wolf gave me a wolfish grin and barked to the others who quickly started pulling me forward by my wrists.

First my numbness and now my thoughts were becoming strangled. I couldn't actually think about what was happening to me. I thought of other things—things that were completely Irreverent right now.

The ruff snickers came through the wolves teeth that gripped my wrists. I wanted so badly to hit them so hard they wouldn't have any teeth—the only problem I couldn't move and think straight.

For at least two hours they dragged me and still I couldn't arrange my thoughts. It seemed all thoughts zoomed through my mind like race cars. I barely noticed that they dropped my wrists and ankles. I was forced to sit up, and the necklace/charm thingy fell off my chest and onto to the ground.

It crashed into me hard. I was being kidnapped by stupid mangy werewolves! This was an insult and a disgrace. Just wait until I get my hands around their furry—.

The necklace was forced down onto my head and around my neck. I went numb again and fell forward. Ruff hands pushed me back against something and thick ropes were wrapped around me. It was pulled tightly. How was this possible, how could a rope hold me?

"Is this right one?" A ruff voice asked I couldn't move my neck to see who it was. My face was suddenly jerked up, hot skin touched mine. Dark, black eyes studied mine.

"No but she will do." He said gruffly. Removing his hand on my chin, my face dropped again.

"When do we kill her?" Another voice asked eagerly.

"Not until they come for her."

Edwards pov.

Why were her thoughts so mangled? They never seemed too finished—running into each other. I killed the mountain lion and sucked the blood.

…_kidnapped by stupid mangy werewolves!_ Her voice slammed into my head. Then like that her thoughts were mangled again. I stared in the area I had left her. She wasn't there. I smelt that awful smell.

This was the mangy dog's doings. Within a second I had Carlisle on the phone and explained what I thought had happened. Still, I didn't know how they carried her off.

My whole family came at a blink of an eye—including Ella's adoptive sisters. They both glared at the path the wolves had carried her. This, in knew even with Bella's persuasion, was the beginning of a war with the werewolves.


	22. The New Leader

**Just to let you know i was thinking of all you readers when i wrote this. I thought i was dried up on thoughts for this story but i started writing and it came to me like a...i'm not sure but it did/... SNOWY!**

**Edward**.

"We are about to have a visitor." Alice chirped.

_Where is she, _i heard the male whisper in my head. It was a vampire I was quite positive, but I was taken aback when the newcomer begins to think of Ella.

"Alexander." I glanced over at Sarah, she was staring into the woods. She turned to me. "He's Ella's partner."

"Where's Ella?" He demands glancing from me, to Sarah, and finally at Margie. He was tall, with dark hair, and dark crimson eyes. "Where is she?"

"Alex now calm yourself," Margie sooths, stepping forward to embrace him. He lets her for the moment, but then pulls back searching her eyes. Then he glances over at Sarah and away.

"Daniel and Nick are staying back for a few more days." He answers a un-spoken question but the two females both thought it. His eyes lands on me. "Edward, interesting to see you alive."

"You're the one that changed Elle." I state sharply.

His eyes narrow. "Yes."

"Now, now, boys we don't have time for your squabble, we have a bigger problem," Alice steps in between us. "The werewolves have Ella."

"Werewolves?" Alexander asks, bewildered.

"Yes, dear real werewolves not the fairy tale ones either," Margie says lightly

"They kidnapped Ella?" He demands harshly. "Mutts?"

"Big smart mutts apparently." Sarah cracks, she was awarded with several piercing glares.

"What now?"

"We save Bella." I mutter, staring in the direction her and the stench of the werewolves were. How in the world did she get herself caught?

"What are we waiting for." Alexander mutters impatiently, leading the way.\

"Alex dear we shouldn't rush this, maybe we can do this peacefully." Margie suddenly snags his arm and holds him still. He barely struggles against the older vampire, but his mind was spitting as many profanities as he could think of.

Carlisle suddenly speaks up, "Yes, it—"

"Bella," Alice hisses, and I'm suddenly alert. I scan the around and she is nowhere in sight. I curse under my breath. How did she slip away from me like that?

Her scent is mixed with the mongrels. How in the world could have slipped in and took…Bella. My feet are suddenly running after the scent. They weren't taking her too.

**Bella pov**.

"Jake?" I question as he pins my arms my back roughly. "What is wrong with you?"

He didn't answer. When I saw him in the shadows I thought it would be my chance to talk Jake into letting Ella go. However I quickly regretted the decision of leaving Edward's side. Jacob—for once in my life—was starting to scare me.

"Silence." He snaps darkly. Something in his voice told me this was not my Jacob.

"Jacob tell me what's wrong?" I plead. He pushes me forward and I stumble and fall. I glance up to see two thick large poles protruding from the ground. I gasped as I recognized Edward's sister tied to one.

I half crawl, half run toward her limp form. Thick ropes were wrapped around her.

"Ella!" I croak , finally kneeling in front of her. "Are you all right."

Ella's bronze curls cascaded down her shoulders, her eyes focused on me dully. Her crimson eyes held no life. Her mouth moved but no sound.

"What did they do to you?" I whisper, brushing a few strands from her cold perfect face.

Ella's eyes suddenly dart down then glances back up at me expectantly. I could feel the stares on my back. Again Ella's eyes dart down and then back up.

Slowly I lowered my gaze. I notice a jade colored necklace with yellow beads threaded into it. I glance back up and Ella's eyes dart down and back up, her eyes suddenly blazing.

The necklace hadn't been there before.

Now I understood. There was something in the necklace. I reached for in, my cursed hand trembling. Just as my fingers hooked around the thin thread, a large tan hand grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry but that will spoil my plans." A gruff voice mutters in my ear. I didn't recognize it. Rough hands grab my upper arms, turn me so I'm staring at a bare chest, and forces me against the other pole. I could barely struggle against the awful grip

"Who are you?" I manage to gasp, as thinner ropes tighten around me. I glare up at the large man. His raven black hair was pulled back with a leather thong and he had the coldest black eyes I've ever seen in my life.

"The new leader of this pack," He says in a thick accent I didn't recognized. "And I will get rid of these vampires once and for all."

"You won't get away with this." I inform icily, my glare was suppose to intimidate. However he didn't seem even a little bit fazed.

"Oh, is that so." He says with a smug smile. "They are making their way here as we speak. And one by one they will be picked off."

"No!" I gasp, unable to scream out the word. I look passed him to where Jacob is. He was leaning against a large tree trunk, beside Quil and Embry all thier faces impassive. "Jacob! you can't let this happen!"

"Oh but he can," The man says something dark flashing in his eyes. "Jake?

At the call of his name Jacob shurgs off the tree. His expression never changes as he canters toward the woods his whole body vibrating. He disapears in the shadows of the trees

"Jacob no!" I scream, pushing agianst my ropes. I turn my gaze back to the man. "You can't do that to him! You can't let him go and get himself killed."

"Your worried about Jacob?" The man sounded down right surprised and amused. "I would worry more for your vampires little girl."


	23. South

**_South_**

**_Ella pov._**

"Bella…" I managed past my lips. She turned her head to look at me and I managed a smile before my face went slack again. Geez this was even worse than being human! At least as a human—from what I can remember—could struggle against ropes

"Are you ok?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"could… be…better." I struggled,, my voice was slurred and I wasn't too sure Bella could actually understand me.

"Is it that necklace doing this to you?" She asked earnestly, but I could tell by her voice she was pretty sure.

"Yea." I gushed out, suddenly out of breath.

"Don't talk!" Bella said sternly and I was all too eager to obey her. Who knew talking would take up so much energy especially from a vampire! T I had to give them credit whatever or whoever made this cursed necklace was smart.

The leader was walking toward us and I felt like snarling at him but I didn't have the will power. So I just settled glaring daggers at him. He managed a grin and strolled right up to me. My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I suppose you're a little pissed off about that pretty little necklace around your neck, am I right blood sucker?" He said cockily.

That seemed caused me to snarl at him, which only made him laugh full heartedly . He leaned even closer to where I could smell the stench and the heat coming off his body.

"Since you won't live long I'll give you the details." The guy said sitting cross-legged in front of me—at ease. When I got out of this mess I was seriously going to rip him in half. "You see vamp, those beads have been blessed and therefore are able to trap you."

I stared hard into his dark eyes and felt his memories leak into me. There was pain, anger, that mixed in with his past life that it was almost painful for me to watch him. Though I didn't feel any pity for this dirt bag, he deserved the stuff he got.

"What …her… name?" I stuttered but I managed a smirk. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he suddenly became infuriated and his blazing hand slammed against my cheek. It hurt…which caused me to gasp in surprise.

Since I wasn't able to move my face back to face him I felt his hot breath on my ear. "I can't wait to rip you apart."

_**Alexander pov.**_

I followed after Edward musing as I went. _So Ella reunited with her brother while I was gone?_

Edward glanced over his shoulder to give me one swift look before he quickened his speed. I followed instantly feeling the dread. I had run into werewolves back in my golden years as a vampire. They are horribly powerful creatures.

Edward suddenly jerked to a stop.

"What are you doing?" I snapped impatiently. Did he not know Ella was in danger? I knew should have never left her side.

"Sam." Edward said smoothly.

I stepped to Edward's side to see the huge black beast standing in font of us. His teeth were bared and he glared at us before he yelped slash barked a little. I noticed a large deep gash across his large shoulder, blood was oozing out in a steady flow.

"you must not go to them." The voice came from Edward's mouth but it wasn't Edward. What the heck was going on?

"What are you saying!" I growled pushing past but Edward's arm shot out to block me. I turned my face slowly to face him feeling the rage emit off my body. "Move your hand boy."

"Alexander listen to him!" Margie whispered silently to me. I glanced behind me and noticed all the vampires had assembled behind us.

"Why should I?' I growled glaring at Margie whose face turned stubborn.

"Because you thick head he might know something important!" Sarah snapped bitterly from beside Margie. I glared at them both.

"We need to go the south way." Edward said quietly his eyes gazing in the direction that we had been going. "The new leader of the pack anticipated us from the north. Sam says we need to go South and surprise them that way. We might have a chance."

"How do you know that?' I asked exasperated.

"He can read minds!" Margie chirped. I blinked. Ok one part solved now for the other.

"Then how do you know that that werewolf is not just telling us to actually get us set up into a trap."I inquired truly curious of the answer.

Edward stared me squarely in the eye. "I don't."

* * *

Yes i know you all want to kill me now....i haven't updated in sooooo long and you all probably have forgotten this story.....i don't blame you....its been awhile but i'm back and writing this chapter..... thanks for reading!


	24. Quick author note

Hello readers....

Ok i wanted to say that i am starting up all my stories on this website agian....though i'm planning on finishing Blood red rose first....ill try to update each week but i will say these upcoming chapters will be close to the end. Thanks you all for reading and i'm truly sorry about not updating. I will finish these stories. thanks for reading.

Snowy...


End file.
